


Not Today!

by sisterawesomeness



Series: Team Fortress 2: The Rogue Series [1]
Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2, Team Fortress 2 AU - Fandom
Genre: 10th Class, Amnesia, Death, Gen, Original 10th Class, War, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you feel if you woke up on a battlefield with no memory of who you are or how you got there? The only clue you have is ‘Your name is Sonny’ written on your arm. Sonny isn’t sure what to think about all this or the nine mercenaries on the RED team. Hiding the fact she’s a woman isn’t helping her stress levels but at least life isn’t boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: I'm Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> **I own nothing but my OC Sonny. Team Fortress 2 and the characters belong to Valve and all of that awesomeness.**

_"I'm nobody! Who are you?_

_Are you nobody, too?_

_Then there's a pair of us — don't tell!_

_They'd banish us, you know._

_How dreary to be somebody!_

_How public, like a frog_

_To tell your name the livelong day_

_To an admiring bog!"_

_-Emily Dickenson_

Sonny had reread the poem so many times she had it memorized. She wasn't entirely sure why she liked it so much. She simply did. Maybe something about it felt right to her. Then, again it summed up her current life pretty well.

She grabbed a wrench off of the weapons wall and shoved it into the back of her pants. Then she grabbed one of the rocket launchers and managed to tie it to her back. Sonny didn't know a lot of things. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know where she came from or if she had any family or friends waiting for her.

The next thing she picked up was a knife she tucked into one of her pockets. Then she grabbed a flare gun and made sure it was loaded before she put it in a pants pocket. She didn't know anything about herself. Other than the few facts she'd managed to pick up over the past few days. So, in summary she also knew nothing about the type of person she was before all of this started.

Perhaps she was the kind of person who would've heeded the team's warning and stayed behind in this part of the base. The armory was nearly impregnable and none of the BLU's would come here. They were all more obsessed with that stupid brief case. Maybe she would've just stayed there until all of this was over and hoped for the best.

But the fact was… In this moment she wasn't that person. Yes, Sonny didn't want to go out there and she definitely didn't want to die. She picked up a disguise kit and put on one of the Invis watches. She played with the controls to make sure it was working before turning her attention elsewhere. She picked up the sledgehammer and felt the weight of it in her hands. It felt perfect.

She let out a long sigh. Sonny knew this was stupid. Running out into a freaking battlefield was insane. The REDs were all trained professionals. But their respawn was down and from what she heard on the system they were in trouble.

She ran over things in her head one more time as the door opened to let her out. She didn't know what was going on out there or truthfully what she was going to do against an enemy band of armed, and very pissed off, mercs. She didn't know if she'd even be able to help the others or make it to them in time. She didn't know if she'd make it out of this alive, though it did seem unlikely. However, there was one thing she did know.

She couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Yes, she didn't know those men out there very well. Lord knew they weren't the best people on the face of the Earth. But they mattered all the same. From what Sonny was able to piece together most of them had family or something like that to worry about them which meant they would be missed if they were killed. The others at least knew who they were. It was more than she could say for herself.

Sonny stepped out as the door opened enough for her to get under. She double checked to make sure she had enough ammo before she made for the front of the base. The fact was all those men out there had a place in this world. Sonny wasn't sure she had anyone out there waiting for her. Hell, she didn't even know herself at all. For all she knew Sonny might not even be her real name.

With all that in mind Sonny scanned a corner before she ducked back. The BLU Demoman was standing not ten feet from her. She paused and shifted the hammer in her grip. The sad fact was she was nobody. If she died here and now who would know or care?

She took a step toward the man and made sure to stay low. The only ones who might give a shit about her existence were the nine men currently stuck in the enemy base being fired on. Those men were basically total strangers but they were all Sonny had. So, with that in mind she raised the hammer when she was two feet from him. _"Who are you?"_ she internally asked herself. "I'm nobody," she stated bringing the hammer down.


	2. I Have No Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Man this is gonna be hard to write with all their accents. Please forgive me if I can't hit them correctly. I'm trying. Also this might include the TF2 movies and comics later on but this is also my own headcannon. Just decided to warn you now for when I mix things up a bit!**

The first thing the figure noted was that it was nearly unbearably hot. It was also blinding when they managed to pry open their eyes. "Ow," the body moaned and managed to sit up. Upon looking around the figure's head managed to stop spinning and they regained their normal senses. Only to find they had absolutely no clue where they were.

"What the…" the person started when they leaned against a nearby crate to get to their feet. Only to stop and stare at their own hands for a moment. It was then the figure realized something extremely important and equally disturbing. This individual had absolutely no clue who they were.

It was extremely odd for the person to look down at their own hands… And not have any recollection of them, or the rest of the body for that matter, that obviously belonged to them. The figure took a few moments to examine every inch it could see of itself. As if to mentally reassure its own mind that yes it did exist, it just didn't recognize any of it. It might as well have been looking at an alien.

A notable thing was that on one of its arms, underneath the sleeve of the long jacket it wore was the words, 'Your name is Sonny' scribbled as if in a hurry in marker. "Sonny," the figure tried that out. It didn't sound wrong. But for the life of the individual it couldn't tell if it was right either. It's voice was also an anomaly to it. Sounding foreign and it had to repeat the name a few times to just hear itself speak.

The figure noted a few things quickly after that. One, she was actually a female. She couldn't tell her own age but the number 21 sounded good. She decided to just role with it. From what she could feel, seeing as she couldn't see her own head, she had very short brown hair, from the tuft she was able to grab and see. Secondly, she might've been short. Not like anyone or thing of mentionable height was around for her to compare herself to but still. There was no way for her to tell her eye color but her skin was a nice tan color. She was also a little pudgy but it would be hard to tell under her baggy clothes.

The thing she couldn't figure out was why she was wearing the outfit she was in what might've been a freaking desert by the feel of it. She had on a long sleeved shirt that was black with a yellow skull on it. Overtop that she had on a puffy black and yellow coat that might've been two sizes too big. Her black and yellow cargo pants were much the same way. Her converse shoes matched perfectly with all of this. While she might've been hotter than hell in the outfit she was also willing to admit it was comfortable. Seemed like she cared more for comfort than style but that was alright.

"Hm," she looked around at her surroundings. Why was she here? Buildings that had definitely seen better days were on all sides and the landscape itself was barren and brown. The het was immense that was for sure. She took off her coat and tied it around her waist. Better than nothing.

She looked around for a while and just took everything in. Part of her mind wondered if she was in some sort of shock. A shock so bad she somehow forgot who she was and everything about herself. Heck, when she first woke up she hadn't even known she was a woman! Could there be such a thing? She wasn't sure. Though that wasn't saying much as she was only sure about a few specific facts at this moment.

She startled when she heard a loud, "KABOOOOM!" coming from somewhere up ahead, and to the left a bit.

"Jeez," she muttered. Was someone demolishing something up ahead? With the state of some of these buildings it wouldn't surprise her. She slowly made her way toward the loud noises. Being careful just in case. After all she didn't want to get crushed by falling debris or something like that. But it wasn't like she had many other options. Plus, what if whoever was there could tell her who she was and what exactly she was doing here? And if not, maybe they could point her in the right direction.

"Maybe I was in an accident?" she asked herself. "Bonked my head or something," she felt her head and there was a decent sized knot in the back starting from the feel of it. It sounded like the plot of some sort of Soap opera. A person falls or has some type of accident and then losses their memory. Only this wasn't a book or movie. It was real and something had happened to her. No one losses their memory for no good reason.

There was a series of what sounded like more explosions. "Damn, are they having a field day or what?" It sounded like whoever this was did their best to try and level the place. Shouting could be heard but she couldn't quite make out who it could be or what they were saying. She decided to proceed a little more cautiously after that. For all she knew who she was about to run into could be a bunch of raving lunatics.

Too bad that fleeting thought she had seemed to be close to the truth. She was horrified when she came upon a sight. In front of her was what appeared to be a large group of men. All of them fighting and shooting at one another as they tossed insults or instructions. It was insane as they were all seemingly running around as bullets and various other weapons flew through the air. Sonny could only stop and stare in amazement. "What the hell is going on here?!"

One of the men came leaping around and landed near her. With what appeared to be a bomb landing right next to him. Out of instinct Sonny ducked down behind a crate and covered her ears as there was a loud explosion. "You can't get me magg…" the man started to say, very loudly mind you, right before the explosion went off. When Sonny chanced opening her eyes and peering over the crate she saw what had been the man was now a giant pile of flesh and organs. Blood was splattered all over the place. He'd just… That man was just killed. Right in front of her!

No words came to her mind and Sonny found herself somewhat frozen in place as she couldn't help but watch the spectacle. It was like how one watches a train-wreck. It's terrible but you find you can't turn away. None of the others seemed disturbed that this man had been killed but kept on with what they were doing.

"Cry some more!" a deep Russian sounding accent said. She managed to somewhat turn her head to see a giant man in red basically blasting the others apart with his ridiculously large gun. It was loud and the bullet cartridges flew everywhere as he went through them. As a result one man was pelted in the abdomen while another lost his entire head. The Russian only continued to laugh at them as they fell.

But then he did turn and glance behind him. "Doktor!" he called. "Stay behind me!"

"No problem zhere," a smaller German sounding man in a medic looking outfit came up behind him. He was holding some sort of gun himself that had a strange red glowing beam. It was hitting the Russian but he didn't seem bothered by it. That's when Sonny noticed there was some sort of pattern to all this madness.

The men in red seemed to be on the same side. At least they weren't attacking each other. They might've even been helping one another like how the giant guy was guarding the doctor looking man. Meanwhile, it appeared that if they saw anyone in blue cross their paths they mowed them down or at least tried to. The blue seemed to be much the same way, helping or ignoring one another in favor of attacking the men in red.

So there were sides. But why were they fighting? Was this some sort of strange battleground? Had she stumbled upon a war zone? She noticed her own clothes and they didn't match either side. Had she somehow been involved in all of this?

She ducked down and hid behind some walls as the men ran around screaming at one another or yelled out as they were killed. She thought it over. If she had been involved then the memory loss and the giant bump on her head might make more sense. People got hurt every day in battle and war. Maybe she'd been injured and left for dead. But the more she pondered over it the less sense it made.

If she was involved then why was she wearing noticeably different colors than everyone else? There was only red and blue. No yellow or black to be seen. She briefly thought maybe anyone in yellow had been killed before she woke up but if that had been the case wouldn't there had been bodies around her? She hadn't seen any bodies on the way over here.

Then there was also the fact her clothes seemed to be more civilian in nature and she hadn't woken up with any weapons. If she'd been fighting she would've had something on or near her she could use. But she was completely unarmed. Maybe she'd just been minding her own business and she'd stumbled upon this mess? Then she'd somehow gotten caught in the crossfire and been injured?

"Oh shit," she hissed attempting to duck even further behind the metal plate in the side of the building. She saw glimpses of the battel going on around her. It appeared they were actually moving toward her than away. Crap, crap, crap! She actually had to dodge and move behind a different wall when she noticed freaking syringes were sticking into the place she'd been hiding behind! "Looks like that doctor ain't helpless after all," she muttered seeing the man fire the syringes into another man's eye. "That's gotta hurt like a bitch."

Besides avoiding fire on all sides Sonny didn't have much of a plan. There was no telling what these men would do if they found her. She didn't know if she could consider any of them friend so for now she was going to put them all in the 'foe' category. Maybe she could wait them out and once they were gone she could go and try to find some normal people not trying to kill each other.

Another explosion sounded near her and someone cried out, "My arm!" To her shock a freaking bloody arm landed in front of her. "Eh," she grimaced and kicked it away. She was somewhat startled when she heard a loud female voice call out, "The bomb is nearing a checkpoint!" She couldn't tell where it had come from but it sounded extremely upset.

"The hell is going on here?" she questioned. A bomb was involved in this shit? Really? How had all these guys not killed each other by now?

She took a moment to run up into the nearest building. It offered more protection and a higher vantage point so she could see what all was happening. She peeked out of one of the windows and saw a group of the men in blue pushing what might've been this bomb. It didn't look active to her but that didn't mean much at all. In contrast all the men she saw in red were running around barking orders at one another in an attempt to stop the blue guys.

"Flank left!" she turned and was a little startled. The voice and the man she was looking at looked a lot like the same guy who'd been blown up earlier. Same hat and everything. Maybe he was the other ones brother? Or they just looked extremely alike? "Give 'em hell boys!"

"I'm gonna stick me thumbs in yer eyes and hang on 'till yer deid!" a one eyed man called out. Next to him stood someone in a full on body suit holding a flame thrower. It managed to hit one of the blue men and he ran around screaming while on fire.

"Play ball!" she saw a younger man run around and avoid enemy fire. "Boink!" he smacked one guy with a bat right in the head. "Bonk!"

"Behind you!" someone yelled at him. He barely ducked out of the way as someone came up behind him and nearly took his head off with an shovel. "Eat my dust!" he taunted before he was forced to jump around to avoid fire.

Sonny ducked down again and stayed quiet behind a crate as he actually jumped up onto a roof near the window she was looking out of. He then jumped into the building she was hiding in and from her spot she thought he was looking around out of another window trying to see something. That's when movement caught her eye. She turned and saw some man in blue aiming a bazooka toward the young man. He seemed oblivious to it.

"Oh man," she barely breathed. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" he was aiming right at the guy! And he was turned the other way yelling something.

Sonny would later look back on this moment and wonder what exactly made her jump up and run toward the man. She didn't recognize him and for all she knew he was an enemy that would kill her the first chance he got. But something in her snapped. She couldn't just sit by and watch someone else get blown up in front of her. "GET DOWN!" she screamed and tackled him to the floor.

"What the?" he didn't have much time to react as the rocket went flying over their heads. It went flying through the other wall in the back and shortly exploded. Sonny was about to let out a sigh of relief when she found herself thrown off of the guy and then pinned under him. "I'm gonna beat on your skull 'till I hit tonsils!"

"CRAP!" she yelled seeing him raise his bat. She raised her arms to shield herself but after a moment nothing happened. She risked opening her eyes and looked up to see him sitting on her chest. Only he'd lowered the bat and was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Wait, you're not a BLU," he said. She didn't say anything but was glad he currently wasn't beating her to death with his bat. But she still didn't like how he was basically sitting on her and she took the moment of hesitation to knock him off and get to her feet. He recovered just as quickly and just looked at her. "Who the hell are you?" he questioned.

"I…" she started. "I have no idea."


	3. Good Job?

"What do ya mean you have no idea?" he countered. They both ducked as bullets racked into the side of the building.

"Look," she said. "I just woke up here a few minutes ago. I don't know how or why and I don't even know who I am. All I have is this," she rolled up her sleeve enough to show him the message in marker. "So maybe my name is Sonny?"

"That…" he paused and really looked her over. "Sucks."

"Tell me about it," she sighed. "So… You've never seen me before I take it?"

"Sorry buddy. Nope," he shoved her and they both ate it to the floor as bullets rained through the wall. "Follow me," he told her as they crawled away.

"Mind telling me where I am and what the seven hells is going on around here?" she questioned.

"Basically," he turned and they were safe enough to get back to their feet. "You're in the middle of bum-f***nowhere. Ya see there's two teams. I'm on RED and the others are BLU's."

"And you're all killing each other over some bomb?"

"How did ya know?"

"I heard the announcer lady and saw you guys blasting each other to pieces."

"Oh," he pushed her partially behind him and they slipped behind another wall. "SCOUT!" someone yelled. "Where are ya?"

"Look," he told her. "You stay here. I gotta go help the others."

"B-but…"

"Just stay down and no one else will see ya alright?" he then handed her some sort of gun. "Ya should be safe but just in case use this if anyone wearing blue comes around."

"Are you shitting me?"

"No, I'm not. Be careful 'cause it's got a kick to it." With that he started off back to the battlefield. "I'll come back for ya when dis is over!"

"WAIT!" she paused and watched him run off. She looked back down at the gun in her hands. She had to admit it made her feel a little better knowing she was armed and could defend herself if someone attacked her. But this was nuts. What if that man was killed? Would he tell his teammates about her?

~*~

"I don't believe this," she muttered and stayed hidden as best she could. All she could do was hope that guy came back and could help her. At least he hadn't beaten her to death. So maybe these men could be reasoned with?

She stilled as she heard voices approach her positon. She peeked around the box and saw a guy in blue wearing a helmet punch the doctor guy in red! "I'm gonna enjoy this one doc!" the man in blue yelled. He was beating him with a freaking shovel! The doctor looked like he was trying to get back up to his feet but the other man knocked him back down. _Oh shit._

"What a weak little pansy!" the man taunted. He had his back to where Sonny was hidden and she gripped the gun she'd been given tighter. This red doctor must've been on the previous guy's team. "You're no better than a Nancy! Hell, I bet a girl could do even better than you."

Something about how he said that and how he was beating the poor medic with a shovel made her see red. Ironic considering the situation. Who did this guy think he was going after a doctor? Weren't they supposed to be somewhat safer on the battlefield? Heck the red man was wearing a long coat with a medic symbol on it. So there wasn't a mistake there. Did this guy go after the doctor because he thought he'd be an easier target?

The medic attempted to use some sort of gun that fired syringes but the blue man knocked it out of his hands. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping your head off your body you German filth!"

 _That does it!_ She jumped up onto the crate and yelled, "Hey asshole!" The man and the medic turned to look at her. "F*** off!"

"Who do you think," he looked like he was getting ready to swing the shovel at her. So she reacted on instinct. She aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The result knocked her back a little and she fought not to fall off the crate. It got the blue man in the shoulder and he let out a howl of pain. "You little piece of piss!" he cursed and turned back to her. She went to fire again… And found the weapon was either out or jammed as nothing happened. "I am going to claw my way down your throat and tear out your very soul!"

"CRAP!" she swore and acted out of sheer panic. She turned the gun and still gripped it. Seeing as she was on top of a crate she was able to dodge the shovel fairly well when he swung at her by just jumping up. She then jumped down and in the process swung the gun at him. It connected with his head and blood flew everywhere. He gurgled something but seeing as his jaw looked off it was hard to make out what he was saying.

Sonny stood her ground as it looked like he was going to come after her again. But he stopped when the man in red gripped his shoulder. She saw he was holding a bone saw. ""Hold still, Schweinhund, zis vill only sting for a moment." He then proceeded to use the saw to cut through the man's throat. Blood sprayed everywhere and the man fought for a moment before his body went limp. The next second he fell to the dirt and his head nearly rolled off of his body as his neck was barely there.

"Um, thanks?" she looked back up to the man in red.

"I zhould be the one zanking you," he replied. "However, I would like very much to know who you are."

"I'd like to know that myself Doctor," she countered. Firing could be heard and then the announcer woman was heard saying, "Mission ends in ten seconds."

"I vonder if the others are faring vell," the medic stated.

"Aren't you going to go help them?" she asked noticing he wasn't moving.

"Normally yes," he said. "But it is too late now. I vould not be able to reach them in time."

"Good point." She then thought of something. "So… How do you know if you've won?" The announcer started counting down the seconds.

"I vill know here shortly."

"One!" the announcer called out. "Victory!" was heard a moment later followed by what might've been the sound of cheering. Sonny thought that was a little odd but then the doctor smiled and said, "Wunderbar!"

"Uh, good job?" she offered.

"Danke," he told her. "But I cannot take all of ze credit. Now zhat all of zis is finished. Mind telling me who you are and vhat you are doing here?"

"Honestly? I have no freaking idea. All I know is…"

"Yo, Sonny!" she turned and saw the guy from earlier come heading her way. "Oh there ya are," he noted the medic standing near her. "Hey, Doc," he nodded at the medic.

"You know him?" the medic asked the younger man.

 _Him? Do they think I'm a…_. "Nah," the younger of the two said. He reached out and took back his gun. "Looks like this came in handy huh?"

"It did thanks."

Before anything else could be said Sonny heard more voices. They turned and she saw a group of other men dressed in red and most of them were holding some sort of weapon. Her stomach somewhat dropped. This could get ugly right fast. There was the one eyed guy from earlier along with that man who looked like the one who'd been killed. There was also a man with a hardhat and he stood next to someone in a full on body suit holding a flame thrower. Besides, them there was also the Russian guy, a man holding some sort of rifle, and a man in a red suit wearing a ski mask?

They were all talking at once and they seemed happy to her. "There you are Doktor!" the Russian man called. "I wondered…" he trailed off when he saw her standing there. All of them did and she froze not knowing what to do. There was no freaking way in hell she'd be able to outrun or fight all of them off if this went south. "Who iz little man?"

"Hi?" she countered. Did she look that much like a man? Or was it because of her clothes and hair? Whatever the case she wasn't going to correct them right now. Not until she was on some sure footing herself.

"Mhph," the person in the suit lightly waved at her. She waved back.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the man with the rifle asked. He sounded Australian to her.

"Dis is Sonny," the younger man put an arm on her shoulder and lightly leaned on her. "Found 'em up there. Saved me from getting blown to bits. He says he just woke up here and dat he don't remember nothin'."

"I only have a message written on my arm saying, 'Your name is Sonny'," she added. "But other than that? I have no clue what's going on, where I am, or who I am. Nice to meet you?"

"That's the sorriest excuse I've ever heard maggot!" the man in the army hat nearly screamed. Did he only have one setting, extremely loud? "You will tell us your name, rank, and serial number!" He got in her face and she could've sworn he was a second away from spitting.

"Come on Solly," the man in the hard hat put a hand on his shoulder. "Give the man a little room." He sounded Texan?

"This is strange indeed," the man in the ski mask sounded French and the way he looked at her man her want to squirm. It was like he was peering into her soul.

"You zay you have no memory?" the medic stepped closer to her and appeared to be looking her over. Even going so far as to lightly grab her head and turned it this way and that.

"Yeep," she answered. "You're a doctor, can you help me?"

"What do you think Doctor?" the one eyed guy sounded Scottish.

"Hm," he touched the sore knot on the back of her head. She fought not to flinch. "It appears head trauma occurred. I vould have to take a better look."

"You are not saying we take him back to our base," the French man smoked a cigar.

"Vell, all of my equipment is zhere." He fixed his glasses. "I owe him zhat much. He kept me from being beaten to death by the BLU soldier. Come," he took her arm and began leading her away. "Back to base."

"Alright," Sonny was just sort of along for the ride at this point. The others just watched them go not really knowing what to think about this entire situation.

~*~

A while later.

Sonny sat on a medical table seeing as there weren't any chairs in the doctor's room. It was a decent enough size with various tools and such organized about it. He hooked up his gun looking device to something so that it was aimed at the table. The only thing that somewhat seemed out of place were the doves that seemed to like sitting around and just watched everything the medic did.

She thought that was a little unsanitary to have birds in an operating area but hey she wasn't in charge here. One had blood stains on it and actually came over and landed on her head. "Hi little guy," she smiled at it. As long as it didn't shit on her she was alright with it. It was cute.

"Archimedes," the medic came over and lightly grabbed the bird. "I am trying to vork," he set the bird down on a nearby table. "Zorry about zhat," he told her.

"Did you find anything?" he'd done numerous scans of her, mainly her head, and a checkup, which thankfully she was able to keep her clothes on for.

"No," he said. "Other than a bump to your head," he noted the knot, "you have no signs of injuries I could zee."

"Could it be internal?" she wouldn't have lost her memory for no bloody reason dammit!

"None of the scans I did zhowed anything," he tossed them aside. "Perhaps it is psychological."

"What do you mean?"

"Vell zometimes people are known to have amnesia from zome zort of traumatic experience. Zomething happens and the brain, in an attempt to zave itself, vill shut everything out and completely start over." He turned and looked back to her. "But I've never zeen it firsthand. Until now."

"If that's the case how do I get my memories back?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. Psychology is not my field. Most likely you vill regain your memories vithin a few hours or days. Perhaps you vill see or hear something that jogs it."

"Ok, but what if I don't?" She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What if my memories don't come back?"

"Zhen, kleiner, you are verschraubt." Sonny didn't fully understand what he was saying but she got the gist. If her memories didn't come back she was in deep.


	4. Baseball and Syringe Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know Spy might sound like a dick in this chapter but I'm trying to keep everyone in character. Also, yes women and girls can also do fun stupid things as well.**

Sonny wasn't sure what to think about this entire situation. She was sort of in shock and happy when the medic left her alone to process everything for a bit. She wasn't sure where he went off to but she found she didn't have the strength to move right at that second. Staring at the wall was enough for now as her mind went in a thousand different directions. Who was she? Why was she out there to begin with? Did she have any friends or family out there worried sick for her right this second? What had happened to her? Would her memories come back on their own or… Well, she didn't want to think about the alternative. As it was she had to figure out what she was going to do _right_ now.

She looked to the doors and wondered if the men were discussing her.

~*~

Elsewhere.

"Vhat are we going to do with little man?" Heavy asked the others.

"Send him on his way of course," Spy replied putting another smoke in his mouth.

"What just drop 'em out in the desert and say good luck?" Scout asked.

"What does it matter to us?" the Frenchman countered. "He is not our problem."

"The bloke looks like he could be a kid," the Sniper spoke up. None of them would necessarily feel right if something happened to a kid on their watch.

"No," the Medic interrupted them. "Ve do not have to vorry about zhat. He has his wisdom teeth. And vhile he may not know his age he and I both guessed he iz probably around twenty-one."

"Then we point him in the direction of the nearest town and be done with it," Spy stated.

"I don't think that'd be right," Engineer said. "We did kinda find him. Isn't he sorta our responsibility? What with him not knowin' who he is and all."

"If you hadn't noticed we are in the middle of a war. We do not have time for distractions or civilian matters."

"Aye, but what if we send 'em away?" Demoman put out there. "We don't know if he's from around here. Could be from anywhere."

"He's right," Medic backed him up. "If ve send him away zomething could happen to him. He does not appear to have any money or ID."

"Yeah, we could just be sending 'em out there with nothin' and nowhere ta go," the Scout added.

"Why is this our problem?" the Spy rubbed his temples.

"Come on Spy," Scout countered. "He ain't hurtin' nothin'. 'Sides, I sorta owe 'em one."

"Me too," the Medic stated. "He did not know about zhe respawn when he zaved us."

"Plus, he coulda gotten his head blown clean off helpin' us." That gave them all a feeling of dread. It was one thing for them and the BLUs to die day-after-day. They had the respawn and the medi gun working for them. But a civilian caught in the crossfire? It could get ugly right quick.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Let him ztay here for a few days," Medic offered. "Zee if his memories return."

"And if they do not?"

"Zhen we zhink of zomething else."

"Mmmgrh," Pyro actually spoke up.

"He's right," Engineer said. "We can put the guy up for a couple a days."

"Have any of you stopped to think about what might happen if _she_ were to find out," the Spy nearly whispered. They all instantly knew who he meant. "I thought not."

"Of for f***'s sake," Scout sighed. "What could two days hurt? We just keep this quiet and figure it out as we go." The group sort of looked to one another to see if there would be opposition. Most of them were indifferent to it while it was clear Medic, Scout, and even Pyro were for keeping Sonny around for now. The only one clearly opposed was the Spy. Who quickly caught on he was going to be outvoted on this.

He let out a long sigh of his own and blew out a puff of smoke. "Very well." He began walking off. "But I consider him your responsibility."

The others shrugged and each headed off in different directions to do whatever it was they did on their days off. Medic and Scout looked to one another for a moment before they heard something. "Hey," Sonny greeted them. "Um I don't mean to be rude but I just wanted to see what was going on."

"Ve have zome news for you, kleiner," Medic told her. "For the time being you vill remain here vith us at the base."

"Really?" She was a little shocked, none of these guys knew her but they were willing to put up with an amnesiac stranger? That was nice of them.

"Sure," Scout told her.

"Thanks," she said. "I don't want to impose."

"Eh, you're too polite," Scout put an arm around her shoulder. He paused for a second like he was thinking something over. "You hungry?"

Now that she thought about it food did sound good right now. "I could eat."

"Yeah, me too," he began walking and she followed. "See ya later, Doc!"

"Bye!" she called.

"Very vell," the Medic told them. "Call if you need anything!"

~*~

Sonny let the man lead her through the various halls of the base. It looked bigger on the inside than what she'd seen on the outside. There was an obvious theme of red going on. Some of the floors and parts of the walls were painted with the logo 'RED' painted in various places. "So does RED stand for something?" she asked out of curiosity. They sure were obsessed with the color.

"It's short fer Reliable Excavation Demolition," he told her. "Dis way," he turned and they went down a short hallway. At the end were double doors they went through and came out into some sort of recreation area. One half was a living room type deal while the other half was a kitchen. "Should be somethin' 'round here," he began rooting through the frig and cupboards.

Sonny just sort of looked around taking everything in. It was odd that the world was familiar and so strange at the same time. This was her first time seeing the place and she was desperately trying to burn it into her memory like she'd forget it any second. For all she knew she would.

"Here we go," he pulled out some ribs and two cans of soda labeled 'Bonk!' He sat them down and motioned for her to sit next to him. She was thankful he seemed to be a nice enough guy.

"Bonk?" she asked. She didn't remember ever hearing it before.

"Best stuff you'll ever drink," he opened his and took a long swig. "Try it." She did and found it to be strong… Like really strong. She couldn't place what flavor it was but didn't want to be rude so she drank it anyway. She gave him a smile. "Told ya," he smirked and lightly punched her in the shoulder. He then began stuffing his face like he'd never eaten before. "You don't talk much do ya Sonny?" he asked in between bites.

"I don't really know," she replied between her own bites of rib. She hadn't realized she'd been starving until she dug in. She found she ate just as fast as he did. "Oh," she stopped though and looked at him. "I'm freaking rude. I didn't ask your name."

He stopped and she wondered if she'd said something wrong. "You can just call me Scout," he told her finishing off his ribs. "Ya see we don't say each other's names much 'round here. We call each other by what we are and I'm the scout."

She thought that was odd but decided not to press the matter. She didn't want to piss off one of the only guys around here that seemed to be looking out for her. Besides, what was it any of her business if they didn't want to tell her their names? She could very well be lying to them about her own name, Sonny. Inadvertently of course seeing as there was no way for her to be sure it belonged to her. "Okay," she said. She then swatted his hand away as he tried to grab one of the ribs off of her plate. He just laughed and let her finish up.

"So," she said. "What do you do around here when you're not killing these BLU guys?"

"Depends," he shrugged as he led her around the base again. He pointed out how various sections belonged to certain classes. Like the Medic had his operating room and waiting room, whereas the Demoman had his room and also a shed where he kept all of his explosives. Everyone had their own section labeled for them. "I like watchin' TV and stuff." He looked at her. "Ya like baseball?"

"I think so," she said after a pause. It didn't conjure up bad feelings so that had to be a good sign.

"Then come with me!" she had to bolt after him. He was like lightning! He ran to what must've been his room and grabbed a bat, some gloves, and some baseballs out of there. Then he nearly dragged her outside as he pointed to an open field area near the base. "Dis is perfect!" She watched as he ran about and made makeshift bases out of dirt piles. "None of da others ever wanna play."

"I can't say I'll be any good at it," she stated. "But I'll give it a whirl."

"Then grab the bat," he snatched up a ball and went to the dirt pitcher's mound. She grabbed his bat and took a stance when she was on the makeshift home base. She had to admit she was a little uncomfortable in her multiple layers of clothing but the heat wasn't as oppressive as it had been earlier. She was thankful she'd left her coat in the operating room.

"Strike one!" he called out when she missed. He had a good arm on him. She went after the ball and tossed it back. "Strike two!" the second one was closer now that she knew what to expect. She waited for the third and this time the ball connected with the bat. It wasn't a homerun but it did send him running after it.

Sonny bolted as fast as she could. Seeing as it was only the two of them it wasn't like she could wait on one of the bases for someone to hit her home. "Holy shit!" she called out rounding third. He'd grabbed the ball and was barreling toward her. _Fast little bugger._

"Gotcha now!" he called.

"Not yet!" she countered. As he dove for her with a smirk on his face she dived at the last second. She slid home as he just stood there with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Ya got lucky!" he at least didn't sound upset, just surprised.

"Yeah right," she got up and dusted the dirt off. Seeing as these were the only clothes she had this might not have been the best idea but she could always wash them and ask to borrow something. Most of their clothes would probably look baggie on her too. She'd let them think she was a man for as long as she could. She wasn't sure what their attitude toward a woman would be.

"Your turn," he tossed her a ball as he grabbed the bat.

"Alright," she was thankful he was as fast as he was. The first ball nearly hit him in the face by accident. The second almost smacked into his arm. The third just hit the dirt in front of him. In his defense he didn't make fun of her or anything but tossed the ball back to her. "My aim is shit," she muttered.

After that she managed to throw the ball fairly well. She was no pro but it didn't hit the dirt, or him. Scout smacked the ball way out and she had to run for it. By the time she got back he'd already run home. Things went on like this for a while. Scout was great while she was alright. She wasn't terrible but she wasn't as fast as him nor could she pitch the ball that fast. There makeshift game was sort of lopsided but she didn't mind. It was better than being bored and she did enjoy playing baseball. From the way Scout went about he was having fun. He didn't insult her skill level and she wondered if he was just thankful for someone to play it with.

"How many points is that?" she inquired as she tossed him the ball. They'd been at it for a few hours.

"I lost count," he shrugged. "Wanna do somethin' else?"

"Like what?"

He got this devious smirk that she thought meant he was up to no good. "I got an idea I've always wanted to try. But no one 'round here would ever do it with me."

"What is it?" he motioned for her to come closer and she leaned in as he whispered it to her. Her eyes widened and he just stood there for a moment waiting for her reaction. Was the idea stupid as hell? Oh yeah. Would it be painful? Heck yes. "Let's do it," she smirked back at him. But there was also a large part of her that wanted to do it.

~*~

Shortly.

Scout had briefly mentioned Medic's medi gun and how it could heal them up. He didn't go into great detail but they'd probably have to go see the Medic after this little stunt. Sonny thought he'd been shitting her but after a very short chat with Medic while Scout grabbed what they needed behind the doctor's back Sonny found out the tool was in fact real and sounded incredibly useful. She just hoped the Medic would allow them to use it later after their stupid game.

"You sure he won't mind?" Sonny asked Scout as she learned how to handle the syringe gun.

"Nah," Scout made sure his weapon was fully loaded. "Doc can get plenty more o' these." He pointed at a wall nearby and fired a few syringes. "This is gonna be good." He turned back to her. "You figure it out?"

"I think," she fired a few as well and got the idea of how the weapon worked.

"Ya still up fer dis?"

She nodded and they split up. He ducked behind a crate nearby and she stayed behind a wall for cover. "Just no aiming for the head!" she called out.

"Got ya!" he answered back. With that they both went quiet and she tried to stay low and make her way around. Yeah, she was a little nervous. Who wouldn't be? They were having a syringe fight. But how different could it be from a paintball fight or something? Yeah, it would probably hurt like a bitch but it wouldn't kill her and they'd agreed not to shot each other in the head. She knew it was dumb but honestly it sounded interesting, in a sick sort of way. Plus, when would she ever get the chance to fire a syringe gun at someone else?

"Heads up!" he smirked at her and fired.

"Holy shitballs!" she barely dodged as he was basically around the corner. She did a shoulder roll to actually dodge and hid behind another crate. She could hear some of the syringes hit the wood.

"Holy shitballs?" he called out.

"Oh shut up," she countered. "I curse when I'm startled." She peeked around the side and shot some herself. He was behind a wall and they flew harmlessly through the air.

"Then this fight's gonna be fun."

Sonny slinked around for a time. Much like with the baseball game Scout was faster than her and he was more experienced in fighting. Not with a syringe gun but in general. He knew how to fire and run at the same time for example. She appreciated her own reflexes saving her on more than one occasion. Scout seemed to take a lot of pleasure in trying to surprise her to simply hear her exclaim things. Even she had to admit some of her curses were creative.

Ironically, she was the one who hit him first. He was jumping in between a crate and a wall and she got a shot off. "AW!" she heard him yell out and she couldn't help the smirk that came to her face or the small giggle. It was like one of those giggles you get when you watch someone else get hurt. You're concerned but your first reaction is to laugh. "You alright?" she did ask after a beat.

"You shot me in the f***ing knee!" he shouted back. "God damn!" She wasn't really going to apologize. They were trying to hit each other. At least she didn't get him in the face by accident. "It is so on!"

"Good luck," she called back. He got her back soon after that. She was peeking out into an open part searching for possible signs when he managed to sneak up behind her and got off a couple shots. "Good Lord on Tuesday," she yelled. She tried to reach back and only managed to pull a few out. He'd gotten at least five in her back.

She was right it did suck. Like a shot you couldn't get away from. At the very least though it wasn't burning just pinching the shit out of her. "Watch your back," he taunted from wherever he was hiding.

"That little shit," she pulled another out and threw it on the ground. This was war now.

~*~

Sonny wasn't sure how long they were playing this. It could've been a couple minutes or a couple hours. She lost track of time as she prowled around and got into this. She liked hiding and listening for him. He wasn't that stealthy and liked to try and goad her more than a few times. If she felt stuck all she had to do was actually call out and he'd call back with some sort of reply. Then the fun would begin when they knew where the other actually was.

By now both of their ammo was getting low. As a result he had syringes sticking out of his legs, arms, and she was pretty sure she'd gotten him in the ass at least once. Not like she could stick around long enough to find out. Meanwhile, she had some still in her back, she'd gotten a few in her own legs and arms, but the annoying one was the one she'd gotten in the bloody neck. She'd literally yelled out in shock from that one. She might've actually been pissed off about it and him laughing if she hadn't taken the chance to get him in the butt.

"Ready to give up?" he called and she smirked. He was close. She stepped out enough and she was able to see him.

"No, but you should," she countered and emptied the rest of the weapon right on him.

"SHIT!" he cursed and returned fire.

"F***ING! F***!" she called out shielding her head as best she could. She ended up dropping the empty weapon and had at least five syringes sticking out of both arms at this point. But it was sort of worth it seeing him trying to deal with the ten syringes stuck in his shoulders and chest.

He acted a lot like her in that should he leave them in or pull them out? It was a legit question she asked herself because she wasn't sure what hurt more. "Ow," she pulled one out of her hand. "Ow," she pulled out another.

"Shit," he cursed and pulled one out of his shoulder. "Good game," he told her. "Bitch," he cursed getting one out of his chest.

"Yeah," she answered. "Son of a!" she fought not to just fidget in place as she got one out of her left arm near the elbow. Some of these felt like they were in the bone! Maybe they were. "Uh, you wanna go see Medic?" she asked. She might be better off letting him do this. She didn't want to break one off in her skin. That was a headache she didn't need. Plus, he might be able to use that gun and maybe she wouldn't feel like she'd fallen into a bee hive.

"Yeah, yeah," he said after a moment. He looked like he was trying to get one out of his thigh but after playing with it a moment he stopped and looked over at her. "Let's go find 'em."

"Right behind you," she followed after him. They hobbled through the base and it was only then she realized it was getting rather late out. The lights were on and through the windows it was getting dark out. They made their way slowly to the main room since that was the closest and he could be there getting something to eat. Apparently they sometimes ate dinner together. It would really suck for them to go to the med bay and see that he was somewhere else.

Scout and her barley got through the doors without banging the damn syringes off of them. Walking hurt, hell at this point breathing even hurt. "Then I tossed a bomb right in his face!" the Scottish man said, she thought he was the Demoman, and burst out laughing. He must've been telling either a funny story or a joke because a few of the others laughed or chuckled in respect to it.

"Iz good one," the Russian man said. Was he the Heavy? Scout had only made a few references to who was who earlier but Sonny wasn't entirely sure.

"What in tarnation," the Texan or was he the Engineer, was the first to notice them walking stiffly to the group. "What happened to you two?"

The others looked and noted their appearance. Sonny was happy they checked here first because the Medic was there. "Are we under attack?" the loud Soldier man yelled. He looked around like someone was going to come out of the walls and stick syringes in him.

"No," Scout tried to wave it off but flinched from the syringes still in his hand. "We just messed 'round."

"I do not believe zhis," the Medic was looking the two of them over. "You took my syringe guns!"

"Sorry 'bout that," Sonny said. "Scout said you wouldn't mind and had more. OW!" he pulled the one out of her neck.

"Don't be zuch a baby," he told her and pulled a few more out.

"You shoulda heard what he was screaming when I got 'em," Scout smirked. She saw the others give her looks and Soldier even let out a chuckle.

"I wasn't the one who cried when I got shot in the ass," she replied and even went so far as to smack him in the shoulder. It jostled some of the syringes and she fought not to smirk when he cringed.

"AH!" He turned to her. "Knock it off!" he pushed her back and pain radiated through her neck.

"You little shit!" she countered out of anger and punched him in the arm.

"Zhat is enough!" Medic got between them before things escalated. "Both of you come vith me," he started in the direction of his operating room. The both of them shot each other dirty looks but followed after him, albeit slowly and stiffly. Though Sonny couldn't help the chuckle she got when she made it through the door first and it smacked back into him. He let out a howl of pain and she waddled after the Medic as the Scout followed after her. Much slower than before.


	5. In the Face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Before things begin to happen no Sonny will not be getting with Medic. They will just be good friends. Just thought I'd let you know now!**
> 
> **Also, later in the chapter I've had this happen to me and accidentally done it to others before. So, I know firsthand how this feels.**

It took a while but Medic pulled out all of the syringes. "I zhould leave you in pain," he told them. "I did not build the medi gun for stupidity!"

"Come on, Doc," Scout whined. Sonny looked between the two and couldn't decide if she should say something. The Medic had a point. They were sort of being stupid. Yet, she was with Scout in that she'd rather not feel like she was a pincushion for the next few days.

"We're sorry," she spoke up. "And it won't happen again Doctor. Would you please heal us up?" Nothing wrong with asking nicely.

The two looked at her like they were actually surprised. Did no one ask for things around here? "Sides," Scout took up. "Sonny's never seen the medi gun in action."

The Medic seemed to ponder this for a moment before he relented. "Very vell. Scout, on the table. You virst."

"Thanks, Doc," he hoped up with a wince and Sonny sat at rapt attention as the Medic fired up the gun and aimed it at Scout. A red light beam came out of it and it was like what she'd seen outside. Medic moved the beam of light slowly over Scout or where he pointed that he was uncomfortable. It only took a few minutes before Scout gave him a thumbs up.

"That's it?" she asked. Scout hoped off the table and didn't seem to be in any pain at all. Not to mention any marks he'd received from the syringes sticking in his skin were gone as far as she could tell.

"Good as new," Scout smirked at her.

"Your turn," Medic motioned for her to hop up.

"You built this yourself?"

"Ja," he answered turning the light on once more. "Tell me vhere it hurts." She motioned where a syringe had gotten her in the neck. The red light hit her and… It was a different sensation. The beam didn't hurt or anything but gave off a strange type of warmth. The closest thing she could think of is when you first take clothes out of the dryer and they're still warm. It was nice and cozy and she had to admit it was making her a little sleepy.

Medic kept up wherever she pointed and bit by bit she found she wasn't in pain anymore. He even went so far as to try using the medi gun on the bump in the back of her head. It healed it up just find but didn't do anything for her memories, or lack thereof. She didn't really expect it to but it was worth a shot.

"Zhere you are," Medic turned it off. Sonny had to admit she sort of missed it but shrugged.

"That was incredible," she looked at the Medic. "You guys use it all the time?"

"Ja, vhen we are in the vield it can be the difference between life and death," he told her.

"Awesome," she beamed up at him. Medic was a little startled at her bright smile at him. All adoration and amazement. It had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that. Let alone someone around here. Not even his own teammates when he healed them in the field.

"Uh zhank you?" he replied.

"It's gettin' late," Scout yawned. "I gotta get some shut eye."

"Yes," Medic agreed. "Sonny."

"Where do you want me to sleep?" she asked. Scout was already out the door leaving her with the Medic.

"If you vould follow me," he lead her out of the medical area and she recognized the various symbols as they traversed the hallways. They came to what she guessed was the Sniper's room. "Normally Sniper vould be sleeping here. But he sleeps in his van." He opened the door to reveal a plain looking room with nothing in it but a bed and dresser. "It iz better zhan the medical table."

"Thanks," she told him. "For everything Doctor."

"Not a problem," he waved it off. "Good night."

"Night," she went in and closed the door. Once she did she slumped against the door and let out a long sigh. "Ung," she groaned and put her head in her hands. This had been a hell of a day. Woke up, discovered she had amnesia, stumbled across a band of men killing each other, got involved, and now she was staying in the RED base. "I hope my memories come back," she muttered.

She suddenly felt the day's events weighing down on her. She was thankful Medic had let her go to the bathroom before leading her here. Sonny trudged over to the bed and flopped down on it. It felt like heaven. Part of her mind wondered if she'd be able to sleep pondering her situation. But she was so exhausted she passed out and slept like a rock.

~*~

The next day.

"GET UP MAGGOTS!" a screaming voice cut through her pleasant fog. She hadn't dreamed at all but her mind was still somewhat foggy with sleep.

"What the?"

"Rise and shine girls!" the voice sounded like Soldiers. "Wake up, cupcakes!" Definitely Soldier. She turned and looked at the clock in the room. Six A.M.? Really?

She rolled over and tried to shut out the shouting by putting a pillow over her head. The shouting got louder but thankfully didn't come into the room she was in. Maybe he was just used to no one being in the room or he didn't know she was currently in it. Whatever the case she was thankful as he continued on his way yelling the whole time. "What is with that guy?" she questioned. Did he do that every morning? If he did she wondered why one of the others hadn't shut him up.

"Too late," she muttered after a few minutes. There was no way she was getting back to sleep. "Asshole," she got out of the bed and ran her hands through her hair. She took a moment to fix her outfit as best she could before going out into the hallway. She was a little lucky she was able to find the bathroom. There was one bathroom for every three classes and since she was using Sniper's room she was stuck with the Supporting classes' bathroom.

"Good morning, kleiner," Medic greeted her.

"Morning," she yawned. It was then the Spy came stepping out of the bathroom. She took a step back and he didn't even look at her as he walked down the hallway.

"Ignore him," Medic stated. "He iz always like zhat."

"Do you have any extra toothbrushes?" she asked. She did not need to add tooth decay to her list of current problems.

"Yes," he answered and he showed her where they were in the bathroom cupboard.

"I hate to be a bother but do you happen to have any extra clothes I could use?" she also inquired. She felt like she needed to shower, not to mention wash the caked on dirt off of her pants.

"Not in your zize," he answered. Then he seemed to take a moment to think it over. "But I'm zure we can vind you zomething."

"Ok, thanks Doctor." She took care of business and then he took his turn in the bathroom. She waited until he was finished before following him out to the rec room where the others had congregated. Some had food while others just seemed to be loitering around. She was a little anxious. She'd only seen them all together briefly before but it was another thing to actually interact with all of them at the same time.

This was a group of men who worked together and fought to keep each other alive every day. Even if she wasn't a woman she would've felt like the odd man out. The Medic easily moved among them and muttered something about needing to order more bandages.

"Little man," the big Russian spoke up. Everyone quieted down and turned to look over. She felt like she wanted to bolt but kept herself still. "Come," Heavy patted the seat next to him. "Or there will be no food left for you."

"'Kay," she said and took a seat next to him. She grabbed a bowl and some cereal and acted as natural as possible as she was being watched. "What?" she asked after a minute of them just looking at her. It seemed to break the spell because they then went back to their own food and conversing like normal. "So," she looked up at the man next to her. "Does Soldier yell like that every morning?"

"Yes," he replied sounding agitated. "He thinks sleeping in is for weak sissy men."

"That blows." Apparently this was not what the Russian had expected because he spit out some of his drink on the table and chuckled. "Little man is funny!" he patted her back. Well, she guessed it was supposed to be a pat but it felt more like he was beating her. "After meal we will see how strong you are."

"Huh?"

"Dis outta be good," Scout said from his seat. She shot him a dirty look across the table as she finished her cereal.

"Come," without warning the Russian picked her up by the back of her shirt with one hand. She felt her legs dangle uselessly in the air as he walked away. "Time to prove yourself."

"What? How?"

"You will see." He eventually put her back down on the ground. She found they were in some sort of gym looking place. Exercise weights and such were strewn all over the place along with some punching bags. "Here," he lightly punched one of the hanging bags. It swung back and forth with a creak. She wondered if he'd be able to punch it clear off the chain if he really put effort into it.

"Can we try something else first?" she didn't feel like a weakling or anything but she didn't want to look frail in front of this guy.

He seemed to think it over before he smiled. "Yes! Ve work up to it." He walked over to a set of weights instead. "You try this first." She gulped thinking the bag suddenly didn't seem so bad after all.

~*~

Five minutes later.

"Shit," she cursed trying to keep the weight up. This was how much his gun weighed?! When she first heard the number she nearly swore out loud thinking how it was nearly three times her own weight, well by her guess. Heavy had stated that the weight was nearly nothing to him now since he carried it around all of the time. He'd actually taken some of the weight he bench pressed off to the regular weight of the gun to start her out on. She found herself struggling not to drop the weight on herself and her arms wobbled. This was ridiculous! There was no way in hell she'd be able to bench this.

"I do not see your arms moving little man," He stood at the ready to grab the weight.

"Working… On it," she was barely able to say. Her arms were starting to give and she nearly freaked as the weight started to come down. But she let out a sigh of relief as he snatched it up and put in back on the bar.

"Not bad," he told her. "Not anywhere near me but better than some of the others. Scout dropped it on himself first time he tried."

"Can we try the bag instead?" she offered. It had to be better than the bar of death.

"Sure," he said and they went back over to it. "Do you know how to fight?" he asked.

"I… Have no clue," she admitted.

"Hm," was all he said. "Then we will find out. Imitate me," he threw a few punches. She mirrored him and hit the bag. The first few punches weren't really anything as she gauged the weight of the bag and how hard she could hit. "Good," he told her. "Now that you know own strength hit bag with all you got."

"Got it," she nodded and wailed on the thing. It was oddly freeing. Like when she shot Scout in the ass with the syringe gun. "Ya!" she yelled out hitting it with all she had. She had to dodge back and forth to avoid it as it swung on the hinges.

"That is it!" he cheered her on as she got into it. "Show no mercy!" To her surprise she also kicked it. For a second she was shocked and looked at the bag. Her kicks were twice as powerful as her punches! She wailed on the bag some more and just let her instincts take over. It was like her body knew what to do as she punched and kicked. Maybe she had fought before. Or knew some sort of training? She didn't look that in shape but it didn't feel like this was her first time doing something like this. Muscle memory was her friend in this case.

"HEYA!" she finished with a final roundhouse to the bag. It swung violently at this point and she had to get out of the way as it swung all over the place. Heavy reached out and stopped it. He looked down at her.

"Little man has potential," he smirked at her.

"Thanks," she got her breath back. She stuck around his gym area for a while. Mainly watching him work out and she worked on the bag herself a little more. She had to get used to everything and it was both exciting to find out what all she could do and annoying. It was her body; she shouldn't have to relearn how to use it like this. She was thankful she was somewhat strong. Not super strong like the Heavy but she was happy with it. Better yet, he didn't seem to suspect anything.

"Food time," Heavy eventually said and she agreed. Working out could give you the munchies. They made their way back to the rec area and were about to go through the doors when she saw a familiar face. Scout was there talking with the Engineer when they approached.

"Hey," she greeted.

"So," Scout was the first to reply. "Ya get your butt kicked like yesterday?" She frowned at that. What had crawled up his butt?

"No."

"Little man is stronger than Scout," Heavy briefly patted her shoulder. "Did not drop bar and crush himself like you."

"Yeah?" she smirked as the Scout didn't seem to like that. "Too bad ya ain't as fast as me. I ran circles around ya on the field."

"Are you still sore about yesterday?" she finally asked. This was so stupid. "So I shot you in the ass. You got me in the neck. We're even."

"You also slammed a door on me when I had needles stickin' all over me!" he was nearly in her face.

"Hey," she stood up as tall as she could and stared right back at him. "You started it and it was an accident!"

"Then I guess this," he shoved her shoulder. It startled her enough she knocked back into Heavy who steadied her. "Was also an accident."

"Hold on a second fellas," the Engineer tried to get in between them as she got her footing.

"Let them," Heavy blocked him. "It is good and I want to see where this goes."

"You freaking prick," Sonny shoved him back. "I don't get what crawled up your ass and died."

"Nothin,'" he used both hands this time but Sonny kept her footing. "I'm just sick of seein' your ugly mug!"

"Well," she shoved him hard too. He nearly went through the doors behind him. "I'm sick of you acting like a little shit."

"That all you got," this time he flicked her head, "shorty?"

"What did you just say?" she balled her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Ya heard me," he smirked at her. "Ya short little…" he didn't get to finish the sentence.

"AH!" Sonny called out in frustration. The Scout didn't have time to react as she brutally tackled into him and they went flying back through the doors into the rec room.

"What the bloody hell?!" the Demoman was the first to call out in surprise as both of them nearly knocked into him. He took a step back as the two landed harshly on the floor and they rolled. Both fought for control as they rolled around on the floor. The others stopped what they were doing to see the two grappling while Heavy and Engineer came in.

"Vhat is going on?" Medic looked at the two as they wrestled around. He looked like he was going to intervene until Heavy held him back. "Vhat are you…"

"Let them fight," the bigger man stated. "Little man must do this himself."

"Get 'em mate!" Sniper was edging it on as the two kept at it.

"Rip out his eye!" Soldier added.

Spy didn't say anything but watched smoking while the others stood around watching the scene. It was sort of interesting as the two started also throwing insults at one another. "You freaking piss ant," Scout punched her in the face. Sonny managed to elbow him and got on top for a moment. "Weak ass punk," she let out a grunt as he got her in the gut and turned it so that he was on top.

"Khamahh!" Pyro actually added from his spot.

"Little late for that now," she tried to get him off of her.

"What's wrong shorty?" he taunted. "Too small and scared to do somethin'?"

"Get off me dick!" she got a leg up and kicked him off of herself. As soon as they were separated she got to her feet and he did the same.

"Should we," the Engineer started. Scout was used to fighting for his life every single day. This newcomer might not have been.

"Wait," Spy spoke up for the first time. "Let us see how he handles this." It was hard for the others to tell which man he was talking about.

"C'mon, tough guy!" Scout taunted. Sonny didn't let him get to her and instead countered, "What's wrong?" it was her turn to smirk. "Afraid I'll beat your ass like yesterday? Only this time I won't need a gun to do it."

"That's it shrimp!" he charged her. "Yer goin' down!"

"You wish," she dodged as he threw a punch and she got him right in the face. He then got in a good left hook and she tasted blood. "F***!"

"That's what you get, ya freakin' wuss!"

"Says," she spit out some blood, "the weakest guy here. You f***ing piece of shit."

"Dat's it!" he shot forward and Sonny acted without thinking. What happened next shocked her as much as everyone else. All she saw was her foot as her leg came clear up and she had only a second to process it before the side of her foot connected with his face. The next moment there was a loud 'thump' as it echoed through the room. Right after that she saw the Scout's eyes roll back up into his head. He crumpled and fell to the floor before she could blink.

"Oh shit!" she looked at him on the floor. She looked at the others around and her eyes landed on the Medic. "Is he alright?"

"Let me zee," he was by the man's side in a second checking his pulse. "He iz fine," he assured her and looked at the others. "You just knocked him unconscious."

"Crap," she sighed. She hadn't meant to! He'd just pissed her off so much. Now, what would his teammates think of her…

"Good on ya!" Sniper slapped the back of her shoulder. "Took 'em down in one hit."

"He never saw it comin'," Demoman agreed and gave her a smile.

They were excited about this? "Uh."

"Good job little man!" Heavy nearly knocked her over. "You taught little Scout a lesson."

"I don't think he'll be messin' 'round with you again," Engineer told her.

"Mrghumhp!" Pyro told her.

"Thank you?"

"This reminds me of what Sun Tzu says!" Soldier started. The others let out sighs of irritation. Medic nodded to Heavy who picked up the unconscious Scout and carted him off.

"Sun Tzu?" she spoke out loud. "Didn't he write the _Art of War_?"

"Dunna get 'em started!" Demoman swung a bottle of some type of liquor around.

"Exactly private!" Soldier told her. She noted the others were inching away from the Soldier with looks of well-worn annoyance on their faces. "Did you know he was the one who perfected battle! Then he used his fight money to buy two of every animal on Earth!"

"He did?" she didn't seem to know much about the man or _Art of War_. But she didn't think he did that.

"Let me tell you a thing or two son." Sonny found out that Soldier could go on one serious rant if he wanted to. Most of it he seemed to pull right out of his ass but he was still sort of interesting to listen to. Mainly because she was internally laughing at all the crap he spouted.


	6. Leave the Explosives to the Professionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pyro knows.**

Sonny was stuck listening to Soldier for a couple of hours as he ranted about Sun Tzu and how he was the greatest person to ever live. She just sat back and nodded when she thought it was appropriate. "Hey Solly," they turned and the Engineer was there. She noted how he was the closest to her in height. But he was still a good three inches taller, at least. "Mind if I take the kid for a while? I need an extra pair of hands to help me."

"Fine," Soldier told him. "But this lesson is not over private!" the man called after them as the Engineer lightly grabbed her arm and they headed in the direction of where he worked.

"What do you need help with?" she asked. She hadn't seen much of him her entire time there and Scout had mentioned he tended to stay in his workshop tinkering with things.

"Nothin' pardner," he smiled at her. "I just thought you'd like to be saved from Solly. He's a good man but boy can he go on and on."

"Thanks," she told him. He had a certain air about him that put her somewhat at ease. Maybe it was friendliness but she couldn't be sure. "He has an interesting way of interpreting the _Art of War_."

They made their way into his workshop and she noted how various machines and their parts were strewn all over the place. She had to watch her step or she'd fall over or stomp on something. "Wow," she noted a large machine nearly in the center. "What's this?"

"This little beauty?" he leaned lightly against it. "It's a Sentry, designed and built by me."

"Damn," she looked it over. Whatever it was looked impressive. "What all does it do?"

"When it's activated it can fire over 150 rounds, ranging about eight shots per second." Sonny just looked at it in awe. "And that's before I even upgrade it."

"You can upgrade it?" As if to illustrate it he turned it on and she saw it slightly spin around, as if searching for a target. She wanted to inch back.

"Don't worry," he stated understanding what she was thinking. "It only shots at blue targets."

"Good to know. So, how do you upgrade it? And what's that over there? And that thing?" For the next couple of hours the Engineer went about explaining what the Dispenser and Teleporter did and how they worked. He also mentioned how he could upgrade a Sentry with his wrench and some metal. It nearly blew Sonny's mind how cool and unique that was. In return the Engineer seemed happy to talk about his work.

He mentioned how even his own teammates didn't want to listen to him for too long about his machines. Sonny wondered why. Yes, he got technical in a few places but it was fascinating. Not to mention in a fight shouldn't they want to know all the ins and outs of these things?

It wasn't until she happened to glance at a clock she realized how late it had gotten. "Don't know about you pardner," he yawned. "But I could use some shut eye."

"Me too," she fought a yawn and lost. "Well, Mr. Engineer it was nice to meet you." She offered him her hand and he shook it.

"Nice meetin' you too and you can just call me Dell." He must've noticed her confused expression. "Most of the fellas around here only want to be called by their class but I don't mind if you call me by my name."

"If that's the case my name's Sonny," she replied. "At least I think it is."

"Ya still don't remember?"

"Afraid not," she sighed.

"It'll be alright," he patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm not so sure," she stated. "Goodnight."

"Night." She returned to the room she slept in the previous night. "What I wouldn't give for a shower." Her hair was starting to get greasy but without a change of clothes she was sort of stuck. It wasn't like she could run around naked. There was also the matter she just realized she hadn't gotten to eat anything earlier. She'd gotten into that fight with the Scout. "I'll deal with it tomorrow," she muttered and curled up in the bed. She felt like she could sleep a hundred years. "I swear to God if Soldier does that wakeup call…"

~*~

The following day.

"Wake up, cupcakes!" his voice boomed through the hallways.

"Ugnh," she moaned and tried to pull the blanket up over her head. "Why?" she groaned and sat up knowing it was useless. She supposed she should just be lucky he didn't full on burst into the room. If the Soldier did that she wasn't sure what she'd do. Her guess was either full on attack him out of panic or scream bloody murder. Maybe both.

She almost fell out of the bed and decided to hit the bathroom before going to the rec room to find something to eat. "Zhere you are!" she was greeted by the Medic in the hallway. "I have zome good news for you," he held something in his hand. "I vound some clothes that zhould fit you." He handed them to her and she looked them over. "I hope you do not mind zhey are the Engineers. Zo they vill be big on you."

"That's fine," she smiled at him. That was better than fine. This was fantastic. She hit the shower right after that and basked in the warm water. Food could wait. This was fantastic. When she got out she remembered where Medic said she could do to wash her other clothes and she put the new outfit on. It wasn't a terrible fit. But the shirt and overalls were baggy on her and she had to somewhat roll up the pants so they didn't drag. But she was thankful they were big enough to hide her goodies.

"Much better," she put her old clothes in a washer and turned it on. She'd come back and get them later. She made her way to the rec room and found it deserted. She probably missed all of them earlier and she was somewhat glad for the time alone. "I hope they don't mind if I eat some cereal."

She poured herself some and ate in the silence of the room. What was she going to do? She couldn't mooch off of these guys forever. "Uh," she put her head in her hands. There was the sound of the door opening and she looked.

"Mph!" the Pyro waved at her.

"Hi," she smiled at him. Well, she couldn't tell if the being was a 'he' because of the body suit. But for the time being she was going to go with 'he'. "What's up?"

"Oh ru oooha," he mumbled at her.

"Ok," she shrugged. Not like she had anything better to do. So, she followed him outside to an open area. "Now what?"

"Ish," he replied and pointed to a drum. There were various things in there like cardboard and such. "Ou?" he asked holding out a lighter to her.

"Sure," she said taking the lighter. She lit it and carefully caught one of the cardboard boxes in the drum on fire.

"Odu!" he cheered and lightly clapped as the flame got bigger.

"Isn't that suit hot?" she asked. If she was hot in her old outfit she could only imagine how he felt in there with the mask.

"Id aun ad," he replied. "Mhr ir mha mrum?" She stood in shock for a second and stood there a little stiffly. "Urf mh mnnn mit," he told her a second later. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," she told him. "And to answer your question it's just easier this way."

"Uh-huh." He came over and patted her shoulder. "Mh min uh."

"Of course. Hey, what else can we set on fire?"

"Veyding!"

Sonny liked Pyro a good deal. He knew she was a woman and couldn't give less of a shit. He didn't bring it up and even promised to keep her secret. Plus, he liked to set things on fire and allowed her to mess with one of his flamethrowers. It was a little big in her opinion but fun to use. And they spent a good time just running around setting things on fire. Pyro just seemed happy to have someone to light things with.

"Who knew fire could be this fun?" she spoke aloud as they set a box on fire.

"Udhu," he nodded.

"So this is where you went," she turned to see Scout standing there. "Been running around with… Him?" he eyed Pyro like the other individual was going to set him on fire.

"Yeah," Sonny replied. "How's your head?"

"S'fine," Scout shrugged. "That was a nice kick by the way," he added after a second. "I never saw it comin'." He fidgeted in place for a minute before continuing on. Like he was fighting his own words. "Look, I know I mighta been…" He stopped when Pyro stared at him. "Alright, I know I was a…"

"Dick?" she offered.

"Yeah," he sighed. "And I just wanna say…" He trailed off near the end so that she could barely hear it but she did. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. And to be honest that door swinging into you. It may not have been an accident."

"I knew it," he snapped his fingers. "But, eh. I'm over it." He paused and looked at her. "What about you?"

"It's all good," she smiled back. Men sure were weird sometimes.

"Great. What's up wid the outfit? Engineer know you stole his clothes?"

"I had to wash my other ones so Medic gave me some to wear for now." Now that she thought about it. "They're probably clean by now. I should probably go get them."

"I'll go wid ya," Scout said as they headed back in side. Pyro didn't move.

"Thanks for the fun and see ya later Pyro," she called out. "We'll have to do this again."

"Uhm mu!" he waved them off.

They were on their way to the wash room when Sniper stopped them. "There ya are mate," he looked at Scout. "We just got word from the Administrator."

"What is it?" Scout seemed to tense and Sonny wondered who the Administrator was.

"She gave us two extra days off."

"Sweet!" Scout cheered.

"Who's the Administrator?" Sonny asked.

"Our boss," Scout answered. "Come on," he grabbed her arm and began pulling her along. "We outta celebrate!"

"W-wait a minute!" Sonny found herself dragged back to the rec room. Most of the others were in there and they appeared to all be in a good mood. Some were drinking.

"Good to zee zhey fit you," Medic told her seeing the clothes.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I must be really drunk," she turned to see the Demoman sitting at the table. "I'm seein' two Engineers!"

"You're not that drunk," Engineer told him. "He just borrowed some of my old clothes." From there the group sat around and just talked, more like yelled as time went on and most of them became fairly hammered. Sonny got to hear a lot of interesting stories from that. But she also noted how the more they drank the louder they got. Like they were trying to shout over each other.

But it didn't seem to be long before most of them wobbled off to go to their rooms. Sonny made sure Scout got safely to his before she went to hers. From what she'd gathered from them all this Administrator sounded like a nasty lady. She'd been the one she'd heard over the com system. And she was also told that it would be best if the Administrator didn't know she was there for the time being. Who knew how she'd take the news.

~*~

The following morning.

By now Sonny could've sworn she was getting use to the Soldier screaming at everyone. She was up without much complaint and wondered what it was she could do that day. She didn't want to keep bugging people so instead she decided to go for a short walk around the compound. Might as well explore the place while she could.

"Oh bloody hell!" she heard someone curse. Was that the Demoman? She was outside and once she turned a corner she saw his shack. "I canna believe it."

"Hello?" she called out looking inside. "Is everything alright?"

"No, it isn't lad," was the reply. "Give me a hand would ya?" she went over and helped him lift a crate down. "Thanks, mate," he told her. "That coulda been ugly."

"What is it?" she peeked inside.

"It's a crate of sticky bombs," he pulled one out. It had spikes sticking out all over it.

"Neat," she looked at it. "What all does it stick to?"

"Anythin' I need it ta," he told her. "Dunna tell me you never seen one in action before."

"Afraid not," she said.

"Well, we're gonna fix that lad!" he handed her one of them. "Follow me!"

~*~

Shortly.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked looking around. The area seemed open and deserted enough but then again what did she know about bombs?

"Safer than walkin' down the street," he took a big swig of his drink. "Now hold this," he handed her the bottle. The next moment he took aim at a drum and shot a sticky bomb. It hit the drum perfectly and after a few moments there was an explosion. The drum was practically destroyed. He took back his bottle. "What do you think about that?"

"That is so epic!" she cheered. "Can I try? Please, please, please!"

"Alright, lad," he handed her the sticky bomb launcher. "Take yer time, aim, and fire." Sonny took her time aiming, the first bomb she launched landed a little short of the drum she was going for. "Put yer arm up just a little," Demoman instructed. She did and the next time she tried she managed to hit the drum. When it exploded she literally jumped up in excitement. "Yay!"

"Not bad lad," he told her. "I wonder how you would do with a grenade launcher."

"Grenade launcher?" she asked beaming up at him.

~*~

Later.

"Yo Sniper!" Scout called out to the man. He stopped and looked back at his younger teammate.

"What?"

"You seen Sonny anywhere? I can't find 'em." Before Sniper could reply there was a loud 'KABOOOOM!' not far from where they were.

"What the bloody…"

"Can I try again?" they heard a voice say. They slowly made their way over and saw Demoman.

"Sure lad, just try aiming for the target this time!"

"What's goin' on here?" Sniper asked. It was then he and the Scout noticed Sonny standing there with a grenade launcher.

"I'm teachin' the lad a thing or two about explosives," Demoman told them. "He's not half bad."

"He's being nice," Sonny didn't look up from where she was trying to aim. "I suck with the grenade launcher."

"Just aim a little higher." He took a swig. "You shoulda seen 'em with the sticky bomb launcher. Natural." Sonny aimed and attempted to toss the grenade up into a bin. Instead it went a little high and banged off of the wall. Causing it to come flying and then rolling back toward them. "Run!" Demoman yelled. All three of them bolted for it and not two seconds later the grenade exploded.

"You guys alright?" she asked looking over at where they'd all jumped to.

"All good," Scout gave her a thumbs up.

"Aye, I'm all in one piece," Demoman said. "But I cannot say that for my drink," he held up the now broken bottle.

"I'd rather not do that again," Sniper got up and dusted himself off.

"My bad," she handed the launcher back to the Demoman.

"It happens," the Scotsman shrugged. "Next time aim a little lower."

"Dually noted."

"Hey, Sonny," Scout spoke up. "I was lookin' for ya. Wanna go throw the ball around some more?" She looked at him and nodded. "Then let's go!"

"Ok, thanks Demoman," she told him as she started to walk off. "But I think I'll leave the explosives to the professionals."

"Good choice lad!" he waved her off.

"Scout seems to like 'em don't he?" Sniper asked.

"The lad's not bad company. And it's better than havin' Scout runnin' around botherin' us." He started to walk off back towards his shack. "He just needs more work with grenades."


	7. I Feel So Alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What is the Administrator plotting?**

Miss Pauling watched as the Administrator sat in her chair. She occasionally taped a button that would change the video feed inside the RED base. She wasn't sure why the Administrator hadn't done anything about this… Unexpected guest. Of course the Administrator had known the moment this new arrival had stepped foot on the battlefield. Yet, she hadn't acted like Miss Pauling would've predicted to remedy this situation.

The older woman merely sat back and smoked like usual. She seemed… Perhaps calmer wasn't the right word but Miss Pauling couldn't think of any other way to describe it. The other woman hadn't said anything since she'd arrived for work. It was starting to make her nervous.

"Stop fidgeting Miss Pauling," she finally said. "If you have something to say then come out and say it."

"Y-yes," she fixed her glasses. "I was just wondering if you wanted me to take care of this new arrival. Or I could…"

"No!" she waved her hand. Miss Pauling braced herself for the worst. She was used to the Administrator being angry and disgusted but she hardly ever raised her voice. Unless it was at the teams but that was a different matter. She took a drag off of her smoke before she spoke again. "I do… Apologize for my outburst. It was unprofessional of me."

"It's alright Ma'am," she replied.

"I just want you to understand one thing Miss Pauling. Nothing is to happen to that woman unless I say so. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Miss Pauling took a better look at the video feed. "The new arrival's a woman?" Now that she was really looking she could tell a few things. It seemed none of the REDs knew, she had to give the other woman this she was good at keeping her gender a secret.

"Clearly." She took another drag and slightly swiveled in the chair. "She looks just like _her_."

"Her who?" Pauling couldn't help but ask. She couldn't see a clear reason for keeping the woman alive.

"That Miss Pauling," the Administrator's tone took on an edge. "Is none of your concern."

~*~

The RED base.

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief as she went outside. The others were back inside enjoying their time off. She felt somewhat bad for them that they worked constantly. It couldn't be easy killing people five days a week and risking your life that much. Even with the awesome medi gun.

Now that she and Scout had 'made up' he was constantly with her. They'd tossed the ball around earlier and then after that he made it his mission to go about telling her of all of his exploits. She appreciated being accepted, mainly by the others, but she needed some space. They were drinking some more tonight and she wanted to clear her head to think. Being in a room of drunken loud men wasn't helping.

It was somewhat chilly outside. She was thankful Engineer's clothes were warm but she also had to remember to go get her old clothes later.

"Shit," she kicked a rock and it skittered off into the darkness. "What the hell am I gonna do?" She walked around for a while and was partially shocked when she came upon a van. Was this the van Scout told her about?

"Watcha doin' out here mate?" she was startled and turned to see the Sniper standing there.

"HOLY CRAP!" she swore.

"Wow, wow," he held up his hands seeing her slightly jump. "Easy mate. I didn't mean to startle ya."

"Man, I didn't hear you come up behind me at all." She let out a slight laugh. "But I guess that's why you're the Sniper huh?"

"No kidden'." He stepped around her and went back to where he'd started a small fire. "Chilly tonight ain't it?"

"Yeah," she took a step closer to the fire.

"Ya can come closer mate," he sat down in an old lawn chair. "I don't bite."

"Thanks," she stepped closer and warmed her hands. Now that she thought about it besides the Spy the Sniper was the only one she hadn't really spent time with. The man seemed more aloof than the others. Not unfriendly but he seemed to like his space. "That your van?"

"It is," his tone implied he was being defensive.

"That's cool. You get to move around whenever you feel like it. Just pick up and go."

"Right." They stayed silent for a time and she just enjoyed the warmth coming off of the fire. She was somewhat surprised when he spoke again. "Any luck with rememberin' anything?" he inquired.

"No," she sighed. "And honestly? I have no clue what I'm going to do."

"Afraid I can't tell ya," he took a sip of some sort of drink. "Wot's it like?"

"What?"

"Wot's it like havin' no memories?" he asked. It sort of caught her off guard. He seemed to understand her confusion but before he could speak she started.

"It's… Weird. I still know some things. Like the sky is blue, grass is green, stuff like that. But, whenever I try to think about myself or anything from my past… There's nothing. Just a big blank. Like my head's a library and someone came and checked out all of the books." She looked into the fire for a while. "Most people would probably jump at a chance like this. Start over with a clean slate. But it just knots my stomach. I keep thinking about who I was or what type of person I might've been. Is there someone out there worried about me? Did I even have anybody? What did I do before this? Why was I even out there when you guys were doing your thing?" She let out a long sigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dump this on you. It's just my head's full of all these questions and they just keep going in circles. It's drivin' me nuts."

"Listen mate," he said after a minute. "I'm sorry for your situation. I don't know wot I'd do if I were you. All I can say is go with it for now and see where it takes ya. Who knows?" She looked up at him. "Maybe you'll be better off this way."

"Maybe," she said. "Well, I'm gonna turn in. It's getting cold out here. Goodnight."

"Night, mate," he called after her.

"Maybe he's right," she said heading back to her room. "Hm." Truthfully, there wasn't much she could do but run with this.

~*~

The next morning.

"Wake up, maggots!"

"God, he's better than a freaking alarm clock," she got up and grabbed a shower before changing back into her old clothes. She wasn't hungry so she decided to skip breakfast and maybe go outside. She was sure she'd run into Scout later but for now she was content meandering about. She had a few immediate things to consider. Like what was she going to do?

"Hey, mate!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She saw Sniper standing there holding some sort of rifle.

"Morning, Sniper," she walked over. "Uh what are you doing?"

"Just resettin' the scope on this beaut," he indicated some cans he set up as targets.

"Wow, you can really hit them from this far?"

"Just watch," he took a second to aim and fire. One of the cans went flying off into the dust.

"That was awesome!"

"You wanna have a go?" he asked.

"Really?"

"Don't see why not," he handed her the weapon. "Can't be worse than the grenades."

"I tried," she replied.

"Now, be sure to brace it against your shoulder," he moved it a little. "You could break a collarbone like that."

"Thanks for the tip." She got the scope where she wanted it but wobbled a little.

"Take a deep breath and steady yourself," he instructed. "Just take your time. You havta feel the shot."

"Okay." She did what he said and waited a few moments before she fired. It was a little to the left and she could see the dust fly up.

"Try again," he told her. She tried again and this time managed to hit the can.

"I did it!"

"Not bad mate," he told her. "Now try hittin' another."

"Alright," they spent some time after that with her just practicing. Once all the cans were gone she gave him back the rifle. "I don't know how you do it," she said. "It's one thing to hit a can, but you hit moving targets in a battlefield."

"Takes years of practice," he told her. "Wanna try somethin' else?"

"Yeah!"

"Follow me," he indicated and she followed him back to his van. He went inside and she just waited outside. But she was able to see a few things. She saw what might've been a compact bed in the back and she saw a small kitchen area. She noted a jar near the door of a yellow looking substance. "Is that pee?" she asked without thinking.

"Aye," he replied bringing out a bow and some arrows.

"Is there a reason it's in a jar?" Did he not have a bathroom in there?

"You'd be surprised," he briefly picked up a jar. "How much these come in handy during a fight."

"You actually throw them at your enemies?"

"I can't very well get up and go to the can in the middle of a fight," he said like she had offended him.

"Neat," she thought it was a little weird. But he had a point. He couldn't risk running to the restroom in the middle of fighting for his life. So, he peed in jars, which he would then toss at his enemies. Who was she to question a survival tactic? "Is that all in one session or from a couple of times?" How big was his bladder?

"Uh, just one," he answered looking surprised. No one had ever asked before. And the way the younger man was looking at him he couldn't figure it. He didn't seem to think it was strange at all.

"Oh a bow!" Sonny reached out and took it from him. "Can I shoot it?"

"No problem, mate," Sniper handed her an arrow. "Just aim at a target and go for it."

She was worse with the bow than with the rifle. Maybe it was because she had to take in a few more factors than with a bullet. Her arrows tended to either go too low or hit the dirt. "Crap," she stated. "Got anything else?" she asked.

"You ever use a close quarter's weapon?" he smoked.

"Not yet," she said. "Unless you count the syringe guns."

"I don't."

"Then, no."

"Kukri it is then," he stated and took the bow back to his camper. "Just let it rest in your hands." She did and then she played around with it. "Oh," she held it away from her when it got close to her arm.

"Maybe I should take that back," he took it from her. "Blades aren't for everyone. You take a gander at the other melee weapons?"

"No," she said. "You guys have more?"

"Mate," he put a hand on her shoulder. "You ain't seen nothin' yet." He led her back into the facility and down into what might've been the basement. "We keep these here for when we need 'em," he opened one of those metal drop doors. She gaped when she saw what all was inside.

"Holy monkeyballs," she said.

"I take it ya…" he didn't get to finish as she let out a squeak of excitement and ran around like a kid in a candy store. "It's beautiful," she looked at all of the weapons strung up on the walls. There were all the weapons she'd seen the others use and some she hadn't seen before. "OHHH!" she grabbed a rocket launcher. "Soldier didn't show me how to use this."

"Then ya might wanna hold off on that mate," he gently took it off of her. She wasn't dissuaded as she then ran over and picked up a shovel. "Does he use this to bash people's head in?"

"E does."

"AAAA!" she cheered eyeing something else on the wall.

"What is it?" Sniper was actually startled as she dropped the shovel and ran to an opposite wall.

"It's so beautiful," she picked up a hammer.

"Ya like that one?" She shifted it back and forth to deal with the weight. "We call it the Homewrecker."

"I can see why. Can I go test it out?"

"If ya want to."

"Yes!" Before they headed out again he gathered a few of his own weapons and then they went back to the area near his camper. "Have at it," he told her. She didn't hesitate to run out and start in one a crate with the hammer. "This is so much fun!" she cheered bashing things in with the hammer. She wasn't sure why, it just felt right. This must be what Pyro felt like with his blowtorch.

"Glad ya found somethin' ya like," Sniper stood back and took a sip out of a cup that said, '#1 Sniper'.

"Woho!" she called running around. She knew she probably resembled a kid with a new toy but she didn't care.

~*~

Later.

"What you guys lookin' at?" Scout saw Sniper, Engineer, Pyro, Heavy, Demoman, and Soldier all standing around.

"Just look," Sniper chuckled. He turned and saw Sonny wielding a large hammer running around like he often did with his bat. Only instead of beating heads in Sonny was running around bashing crates and anything else he could find with it. It was sort of funny seeing as the younger man had a large grin plastered on his face and would occasionally laugh like it was the greatest thing ever. Scout thought it was hilarious that the hammer itself was so large Sonny looked even smaller wielding it. But the smaller man acted like the hammer was no problem at all. "I feel so alive!"

"How long's he been ad dis?" he asked.

"Couple a hours now," Sniper answered.

"He's got more energy than you," Engineer said. "Little fella hasn't worn himself out yet."

"He's makin' me head spin," Demoman stated. "Runnin' in all those circles."

"Mhrump!" Pyro called out.

"I hear ya!" Sonny replied. "You gotta try this!" As a result Pyro went running over to her.

"Teach that crate son!" Soldier cheered. "Don't let it get away!"

"Seems little man has found his weapon," Heavy stated. "He looks at hammer like I look at Sasha."

"Zhere you all are," they turned to see Medic standing there. "Vhat…" he trailed off seeing Sonny running around with a hammer and Pyro following right behind. "Never mind. I vas looking for you."

"What's up, doc?" Scout asked.

"I came to address a zerious matter." He looked over to Sonny when he said it and they all looked out of instinct. "It iz about kleiner."

"What is it?" Engineer inquired. All of them were a little one edge. They didn't know Sonny too well but he didn't seem like a bad guy or anything.

"I vas thinking… Vhat are we going to do about him tomorrow? Vhen we go back to vork." They all silently exchanged looks at that. They had gotten lucky until now. They'd even gotten extra days off. But Medic raised a good question. What could they do with Sonny while they were all out fighting?


	8. Spy is an Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Special thanks to all of you reading this and leaving Kudos! I really appreciate it.**

"You want me to what?" Sonny asked looking at them. They were all back in the armory and they were telling her about the doors.

"Tomorrow ve vant you to lock zhese doors and ztay inside," Medic told her.

"It'll be safer for ya here," Scout added.

"But, you guys are going out there. You could be killed just like me!" They seemed to look at one another. "Is this about the medi gun because…"

"It ain't just that mate," Sniper started. "We weren't sure whether we should tell ya or not."

"Tell me what?"

"The one thing zhey have not shared with you yet." She was somewhat startled to see Spy standing behind the Engineer. She hadn't noticed him before. Then again, he was a spy. It was probably his job to sneak around unnoticed.

"Bloody Spook," the Sniper seemed as startled as she was. "One o' these days…"

"I do not have time for you tonight bushman," the Spy just waved his hand at him. "It appears my colleges were about to share some extremely private information with you."

"It's not as zhough ve have many choices right now," Medic said.

"I do not understand why he is still here, Doctor." Sonny noted how every time she saw the Spy he was smoking. Lung cancer much? "His memories have yet to return…"

"Exactly," Medic took a step forward. "Regardless if you care for it or not he is my patient." Was it just her or did the Medic's tone take on an edge to it? Like he was daring the Spy. "And he is to remain under my care until I deem otherwise." She noted how the others seemed to tense at this. Knowing all of them she wouldn't put it past the two to start fighting.

"Maybe I should…"

"No," Medic silenced her with a hand gesture. She didn't want them to fight because of her. They were all on the same team. "You vill remain here vhere you vill be safe. And Spy vill show you how to cloak yourself."

Spy rubbed his temples and let out a sigh while she just sort of gaped. "You can cloak yourself?"

"Must you share my secrets as well?" Spy questioned the Medic.

"It makes sense," Engineer spoke up. "The BLUs probably won't come here but if they do he needs to have a backup plan."

"What is wrong with the plan of just zhoving him in our armory with all of our zpare weapons? Surely, from what I have seen these past few days he could improvise and grab something to defend himself."

"Come on," Demoman spoke up. "Just show the lad how to use that fancy watch o' yours. Then he'd be safe even if he has ta leave." There was an ominous silence at the end and Sonny couldn't help but think of reasons for why exactly she'd have to leave the safe armory. It sent shivers down her spin and apparently the others were thinking much the same thing. They all turned to glare at the Spy.

"You will not let me be until I do I assume?"

"Ya got that right," Engineer said.

"Come here then," he gestured to her. "I do not have all night." They spent the next half hour going over how his cloaking watch worked and he even showed her how to use his disguise kit after some not so gentle prodding from Medic, backed up by Heavy. The others added their piece but gave them space as they looked over their own weapons. As it turned out Spy didn't care for others messing with his things. She could understand that.

Which is why, against her better judgement, she raced after him down the hall when he tried to slink away after his demonstration. "Spy!" she said.

"What is it?" he only half turned to look at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she just put out there. "I know you don't like me being here. I can't blame you for that. And if I had any other options I wouldn't be here bothering all of you…" He stopped walking and looked at her. "That being said, I know you didn't have to show me how to use your things. I probably won't ever have to use them seeing as the others are going to shove me in the armory tomorrow."

"Is there zomething else you wished to say? Or are you just going to prattle on about nothing?"

She kept her temper in check. "It's just I have a question to ask and I'm not sure if the others would answer me truthfully or not."

"What is your question?"

"Why won't they let me fight tomorrow?" She looked him in the eye. "I know I'm not a professional like all of you. But I should be able to help out even if it's just as a decoy or something. They just want me to stay in that room."

He took a moment to answer her and just took a drag off of his cigar. "To answer your question," he finally said. "You would be nothing but a hindrance."

"What?"

"As you said you are not trained. Zhe others would be preoccupied in battle worrying about your safety."

"Why? I can handle myself and you guys don't seem that worried about each other out there. I have to admit it's somewhat worrying."

"Zhat is because we have fought together for some time. You," he poked her in the forehead. "Are nothing but a civilian. You do not have the same… Privileges we do."

"Privileges?"

"Consider them safety measures. If you became involved my teammates would be more concerned with your safety than the objective. It would most likely result in our loss which is unacceptable." She thought he would stop at that but he continued. "Zhere is also the matter of the Administrator."

"Your boss?"

"Yes, she would not care for your being here. If she discovered your presence it would not end well. For anyone." He started to walk off. "Ztay in the armory tomorrow, petit homme. Save us all the trouble." Sonny was left standing there in the hall thinking over what the Spy had just said. A knot forming in the pit of her stomach even though her brain was telling her the Frenchman was nothing but an asshole.


	9. Your Mission Begins in Sixty Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer and that's when the real action begins.**

Sonny tried to put aside what the Spy said to her. However, she was up most of the night thinking about the next day. In order to keep herself from going insane she started reading whatever happened to be lying around. She didn't want to bother the others from getting sleep. They'd need it. Most of it was weapon manuals or the occasional weapon magazines. The only other thing she'd been able to locate was a tiny book in the rec area that might've just been there for shits and giggles. It had poems in it. One caught her eye and she reread it probably five or more times. It was a simple little poem by Emily Dickenson.

She took it back to her room and paced around a bit before trying to get to sleep. She must've been just starting to doze off when she heard Soldier yelling his usual morning routine. Before he even passed her door she was out and going down the hall toward the bathroom. She must've caught him off guard because he just looked at her as she passed by him.

~*~

Later.

"Stay safe alright?" she told them as they readied for the battle.

"Don't worry," Scout ruffled her hair like she was a kid. She couldn't bring herself to scold him for it. "We'll be back 'fore you know it."

"Just remember vaht ve told you, kleiner," Medic told her. "If zomething vere to happen conceal yourself until we can get here."

"Don't be afraid to grab a wrench or somethin'," Engineer added. "Just in case."

"Ya know how to work a few weapons," Demoman added.

"Ok," she nodded. "You sure you'll all be ok?" They didn't seem worried about the battle at all. That was what worried her. Being prepared was one thing but pride could get them killed.

"Don't fret mate," Sniper told her. "We'll explain later. For now stay put."

"Mission begins in sixty seconds," the Administrator called out.

"Move out maggots!" Soldier yelled.

"Ve vill return after the mission," Medic reassured her.

"See you then little man," Heavy said as they went out and hit a button to close the door.

"Bye Sonny!" the last thing she saw was Scout waving at her before the doors closed. Not knowing what else to do she started pacing around and listened to the Administrator count down. "Mission begins in ten seconds."

Sonny stopped to look up at the one clock in the room. Why did seconds suddenly feel like hours? A sickening thought entered her head. What if none of them made it? What would she do if none of them came back from this? She quickly tried to think of something else. They'd be back. Of course they'd be back. They did this for a living and they wouldn't be here now if they weren't good at it.

"Five. Four. Three. Two."

"You'd better come back boys," she said.

" _One_."

Even through the thick walls and heavy metal door she could catch snippets as the men all called out their battle cries. "Play ball!" No doubt that was Scout. Who else would call out that? "Last one alive, lock the door!" Only Soldier could reach that decibel. "Hudda hudda huh!" Pyro no doubt. "Leeeeet's do iiiiit!" Demoman for sure. "Raaaaaaaaagh!" Definitely Heavy. "Move 'em out!" Engineer's accent really shown through. "Raus, Raus!" That could only be Medic. "Let's have a go at it." She wondered if Sniper had any jars of pee with him. She hadn't noted. "Shall we?" Spy wasn't nearly as loud as the others but she somehow caught it.

"Rip 'em a new one," she stated watching the clock.

~*~

Shortly.

This was nerve racking. She had no way of knowing what was going on out there. The only things that reached her through the concrete walls and metal door were the occasional war cry, scream, or maybe even the echo of an explosion. She tried to remember what the various explosions and such sounded like to see if she could tell what caused them. But it was near to impossible. Her only connection to the outside world was the very clear words from the Administrator over the speaker system.

No matter what happened the woman never exactly sounded happy. Though it had startled Sonny the first time she heard the woman call out, "Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" That meant one of the enemy men, if not more, had made it into the base! But it was soon remedied by her saying, "The enemy has dropped our intelligence." That had to mean the boys got him right?

It kept on for a while but eventually she called out that the battle was ending. "You've failed!" she said. That was oddly the happiest she sounded the entire time. But the REDs lost? What did that mean? Did someone die? And did she hear boos over the loudspeaker?

"Mission begins in sixty seconds."

"Wait," Sonny turned somewhat horrified to the clock. Did that mean they fought more than one battle a day? Just how many did these guys do?

~*~

Sometime later.

Sonny sat down on a bench at one point seeing as she got tired of pacing. So far they'd fought four times. The guys lost twice but they won twice. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. That was when she heard the announcement for a fifth time. Just how many times were the boys expected to fight? She also thought that if the men were as good as they seemed to be how were there any BLU's left to even fight?

"Attention," she was startled. "Respawn has been disrupted." She looked up at that. What was respawn? Was it important? "Respawn has been disabled." Sonny looked around not knowing what the hell the Administrator was talking about.

"Attention, new arrival," she froze and looked around. Did she mean? "Yes, you in the RED armory." This time Sonny got off the bench and looked around. How did she know she was there? Were there camera she couldn't see? "The others will not be able to hear this so consider it our first private conversation. I will admit I was displeased learning of your arrival. Moreover because the RED team failed to inform me of this revelation."

"It wasn't their fault." There was a slight pause.

"It does not matter. I know you heard me say that respawn has been disabled. A technicality occurred."

"I don't understand. What's respawn?"

"Oh, they failed to inform you of this? Well," she could only imagine who this woman she was taking to really was. "Allow me to educate you. Respawn allows the REDs to be reformatted if they happen to die in battle. Essentially it brings them back to life." Sonny thought about it. Normally, that would've sounded ridiculous but now it made some sort of sense. Hell, they had teleporters and watches that made you invisible! It would also explain why the others didn't seem worried about fighting. What would they have to worry about if they'd just be brought back to life?

"How was it disabled?" But now they didn't have it. Which meant they could be killed!

"I could take the time to explain the mechanics to you… Or I could make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"I normally wouldn't tolerate disturbances such as yourself. However, I thought perhaps you could be of some use to me." There was a slight pause before she continued. "If you grab whatever weapons you can manage and get out there right now you might be able to save them. The BLUs are more interested in the intelligence than anything else. Of course, the REDs are in a precarious position. They are all currently stranded in the BLU base running low on ammunition."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It is tiresome to interview and break in recruits. I would much rather deal with the men I already have employed. It's simple; the REDs will handle their objective. All you have to do is find them and keep them from being killed."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you refuse," the woman said. "You are not under my employment and have no connections to the REDs. You know some vital information I do not care for but that can be handled another time." The way she said it made Sonny think the woman would very well kill her, or have someone else do it. Then again with this kind of technology she could see why someone would want to keep it hush hush. "What does it matter to you if all of those men are killed? You do not know them. You'll be perfectly safe there in the armory until the battle is over."

Sonny pondered why this woman would bother saying all of this. Something about it made her stomach churn. This woman was trying to goad her into going out there. But she doubted it was because she actually gave a shit about the REDs. The tone of this woman led her to believe no one mattered to her.

"So?" the woman pressed. "I do not have all day. What is your decision?"

"I'll do it," Sonny didn't hesitate.

"Well then, your mission begins in sixty seconds."


	10. I Can Live With That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Remember I own nothing but Sonny! Also, I know certain maps in the game are used only for specific activities but since this is headcannon I'm sort of bending the rules.**
> 
> **Also, Sonny is a lot like me in that she curses a lot when she panics.**

"Pack light, pack light," she said looking over the various weapons. "Pack, smart!" She grabbed a syringe gun knowing it might not do much damage but she knew how to work it. All the while she was running around trying to think of what to grab, or what she should grab her mind kept thinking of that poem she'd read earlier. It wasn't anything special but she couldn't get it out of her head.

_"I'm nobody! Who are you?_

_Are you nobody, too?_

_Then there's a pair of us — don't tell!_

_They'd banish us, you know._

_How dreary to be somebody!_

_How public, like a frog_

_To tell your name the livelong day_

_To an admiring bog!"_

_-Emily Dickenson_

Sonny had reread the poem so many times she had it memorized. She wasn't entirely sure why she liked it so much. She simply did. Maybe something about it felt right to her. Then, again it summed up her current life pretty well.

She grabbed a wrench off of the weapons wall and shoved it into the back of her pants. Then she grabbed one of the rocket launchers and managed to tie it to her back. Sonny didn't know a lot of things. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know where she came from or if she had any family or friends waiting for her.

The next thing she picked up was a knife she tucked into one of her pockets. Then she grabbed a flare gun and made sure it was loaded before she put it in a pants pocket. She didn't know anything about herself. Other than the few facts she'd managed to pick up over the past few days. So, in summary she also knew nothing about the type of person she was before all of this started.

"Mission begins in thirty seconds," the Administrator told her.

Perhaps she was the kind of person who would've heeded the team's warning and stayed behind in this part of the base. The armory was nearly impregnable and none of the BLU's would come here. They were all more obsessed with the intelligence. Maybe she would've just stayed there until all of this was over and hoped for the best.

But the fact was… In this moment she wasn't that person. Yes, Sonny didn't want to go out there and she definitely didn't want to die. She picked up a disguise kit and put on one of the Invis watches. She played with the controls to make sure it was working before turning her attention elsewhere. She picked up the sledgehammer and felt the weight of it in her hands. It felt perfect.

She let out a long sigh. Sonny knew this was stupid. Running out into a freaking battlefield was insane. The REDs were all trained professionals. But their respawn was down and from what the Administrator told her they were in trouble.

She ran over things in her head one more time as she unlocked the door and hit the button to let herself out. She didn't know what was going on out there or truthfully what she was going to do against an enemy band of armed, and very pissed off, mercs. She didn't know if she'd even be able to help the others or make it to them in time. She didn't know if she'd make it out of this alive, though it did seem unlikely. However, there was one thing she did know.

"Mission begins in ten seconds.

She couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Just like how she couldn't let Scout get blown to bits or Medic beaten to death.

"Five. Four."

Yes, she didn't know those men out there very well. Lord knew they weren't the best people on the face of the Earth. But they mattered all the same. From what Sonny was able to piece together most of them had family or something like that to worry about them which meant they would be missed if they were killed. The others at least knew who they were. It was more than she could say for herself.

"Three. Two."

She let out a deep sigh and the weight of the hammer gave her a little comfort. "You can do this," she said. "For _them_."

" _One_."

Sonny stepped out as the door opened enough for her to get under. She double checked to make sure she had enough ammo before she made for the front of the base. The fact was all those men out there had a place in this world. Sonny wasn't sure she had anyone out there waiting for her. Hell, she didn't even know herself at all. For all she knew Sonny might not even be her real name.

With all that in mind Sonny scanned a corner before she ducked back. The BLU demoman was standing not ten feet from her. She paused and shifted the hammer in her grip. The sad fact was she was nobody. If she died here and now who would know or care? Well, aside from the Administrator who didn't seem to care about anyone or thing.

She took a step toward the man and made sure to stay low. The only ones who might give a shit about her existence were the nine men currently stuck in the enemy base being fired on. Those men were basically total strangers but they were all Sonny had. So, with that in mind she raised the hammer when she was two feet from him. " _Who are you?_ " she internally asked herself. "I'm nobody," she stated bringing the hammer down.

There was a sickening 'crack' as it connected with the back of the man's head. Blood splattered everywhere and his body thumped lifelessly to the floor. For a second Sonny just stood there stunned. She'd just _killed_ someone. Who was that person? What was their story? That's when she heard shots being fired further away and she snapped out of it. She could ponder the ramifications of this later. Right now she had a job to do.

She crept past him and continued on her way. She made sure the cloak was on so that she wouldn't get caught. But she also knew it wouldn't work forever, only 9 seconds, and she would be revealed if she attacked someone. "Which way? Which way?" She saw some signs that were oddly convenient in helping her find the BLU base. It was much like the RED base only the color scheme was different.

That's when she saw the BLU Engineer. His back was to her and she knew she could get the drop on him. She saw what exactly he was working on and she nearly panicked when the machine turned in her direction. Until it harmlessly kept going on the swivel. Maybe it was because she wasn't in red? Whatever the reason she wasn't going to second guess her luck. She pulled out the knife and got close enough she slit his throat.

She knew it wasn't going to be pretty and the gurgling sound he made would no doubt haunt her. But she didn't stick around but kept on going. She couldn't risk stopping now. Though she pack peddled pretty freaking quickly when shots sprayed the dirt in front of her. She barely got behind a wall before bullets rained into it. "Yeah, come get some, you frickin' wuss!" someone said in a strange accent she couldn't quite place. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a streak of blue and guessed it was the enemy Scout. "Ok, Sonny," she said. "I know he has a Scattergun and pistol. You know how many rounds they take. Make him run out." Without even sticking her head around the corner she let out a few syringes hoping to draw his fire. It worked and more bullets rained the side around her. "Five," she counted. "Six!"

With that in mind she barreled out of her hiding spot and fired with the rocket launcher. Even if she didn't hit him directly the blast would hurt him. "GAH!" he cried out in pain. She did a shoulder roll and hid behind a fence. For a moment there was silence and she chanced a peek. The Scout was lying on the ground, missing his legs. "At least I got him."

If the BLUs had this respawn thing going for them too then she didn't have long. She wasn't sure it their side was down like hers but she had to think the worst at the moment. That they'd be back soon. "Gotta keep moving," she ran and listened. Heavy firing up ahead told her who she was dealing with. Someone else shot out an insult but didn't seem to get all of it out. Which meant they were probably killed! Meaning the team was around here somewhere.

"Come on Sonny," she reassured herself seeing the enemy Soldier and Medic standing there. The Heavy was dead on the ground nearby. "You got this," she said and picked up the wrench. "You got this." With that she bolted out knowing it was best to take out the Soldier first. Unlike the others this time they saw her coming.

"Die!" the Soldier yelled. She ducked and barely missed the freaking rocket launched over her head. "I'll tear you in half!" He switched to his shovel when she got closer. She was thankful the Medic only stood there attempting to apparently heal the man.

"YOU SO DO NOT HAVE THIS!" she screamed and used her own hammer to block the shovel. He dropped it in favor of reaching for his shotgun. "DONKEY NUGGETS!" she cursed and used the flare gun. It ended up firing right into his face. He screamed in pain and she took the moment to finish him off with a rocket. His blood and guts flew everywhere and she had to wipe blood out of her eyes. "DAMMIT!" she cried out feeling a very familiar feeling. She turned and saw the Medic firing syringes at her. "I'M IMMUNE F***ER!" she screamed at him and threw the wrench. He yelled out in pain as it smacked off of his head. "No you don't!" he was reaching for his bone saw but she beat him to it. She used the hammer again and basically knocked his head off. "AH!" she cried out. Blood came pouring out of his neck and she only took a few seconds to rip out the syringes stuck in her arms and torso before she continued on her way. But not before she grabbed the Soldier's shotgun. "I'm taking this," she shoved it into her pants and reloaded the bazooka as she bolted.

~*~

Elsewhere.

The REDs were hauled up in the BLU control room. They had the intel but it wouldn't do them any good if they couldn't get it back to their base. Their game plan however had completely changed when they heard the Administrator say the respawn was disabled. In all their time working for RED this hadn't happened. All of them had scrambled and pulled together to help defend each other and watch each other's backs. They looked to the Engineer for some sort of explanation but he was just as much at a loss as everyone else.

They'd all managed to scramble together and had only been driven into the room out of desperation. Sniper was nursing a bullet wound in his shoulder, Scout was missing some teeth and his left arm hung limply, Demoman had more than a few arrows sticking out of his shoulders and one in a leg. Engineer's head was bleeding and his left leg barley supported his weight, Soldier was burned on one side of his face, Heavy had more than one bullet wound Medic was desperately trying to keep in check. Medic himself wasn't much better off with the medi gun running low on power and him trying to keep Heavy on his feet. Meanwhile, he had a bullet dug deep into his leg and a nasty cut in his back. Pyro wasn't too bad off but nursed his right arm like it was sprained, or possibly broken. Spy's left eye was swollen shut and his head was bleeding in the back.

All of them had barely made it to the room alive. How they were going to make it back to their base was beyond them. None of their previous battle plans would work here, at least without one or more of them dying. This time for good. There was also the pressing matter they were running low on ammunition and Engineer had lost his wrench and most of his supplies. So it wasn't like they could ask him to build a dispenser to help them out. "Stay quiet," Spy motioned them. His watch was broken so it wasn't like it would do him any good here. "And low," they all silently followed his lead and he went out into the hallway. Since they drove back the Soldier and Medic, and killed the BLU Heavy, they hadn't seen any of them. But it didn't mean their enemies weren't waiting. But their best shot was to stay together and try to help each other.

It would be the best way to conserve ammo and seeing as some of the members of the team couldn't move very well on their own the others could help them out. The REDs were many things. But they were a team and that meant no one got left behind.

Spy held up his hand and they all froze in the hallway. Scout had the intel strapped to his back. Spy listened intently for what he thought he'd heard. All of them stood their stiffly as the BLU Pyro rounded the corner. One of the worst members of the other team they could've encountered. Even if they managed to kill him he could very well light a few of them on fire, or if he was faster he could kill them all first. With the medi gun running out of juice this wouldn't be pretty.

The BLU Pyro's head turned toward them the second Sniper raised his rifle. But was beaten to it as a shot rang out and went through the Pyro's head. The body fell limply to the floor and they all braced themselves as they heard someone come running down the corridor. They were in for the shock of their lives when they saw a flash of gold.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Sonny saw the raised weapons. "FREINEDLY! FRIENDLY!"

"Sonny!" Scout was the first to call out.

"Hey, guys," she jumped over the Pyro's corpse to get to them. "You all still in one piece?"

"Wha are ya doin' here?" Scout questioned.

"Saving your ass apparently," she countered not missing a beat. "Whose hurt and how much ammo do you all have?"

"Vhat are you doing here, kleiner?" Medic inquired. "You vere zupposed…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know I was supposed to stay in the armory," she pulled out the syringe gun. "Here, you'll be able to handle it better than me. Pyro," she tossed him the flare gun. "That's your toy. Engie…"

"Why are you here?" Spy demanded. She looked at him and the others just stared.

"We don't have time for this," she narrowed her eyes at him. "I heard about your respawn being down. Which means you all are f***ed. I'm here as backup. Engie," she threw him the wrench. "I bashed some heads in but you'll use it better than me."

"Thanks pardner," Engineer eyed the tool.

"How do you know about respawn?" Spy continued. "None of us told…"

"The Administrator told me." She stopped like she was listening for something. "GET BACK!" they ducked back as she jumped to the other side at the end of the hall. Further down the corridor they heard someone shouting as bullets flew through the air.

"Lad!" Demoman saw her move first. "What are you…" He didn't get to finish it as she fired a rocket down the hall. Whoever it was let out a surprised cry as they were blown to pieces.

"They'll be back," she said.

"The Administrator knows about you," Sniper started.

"She does." They followed after her as she ran down the hallway. "She was the one who told me about respawn," she stopped only long enough to use the rifle to shoot someone's chest open. "Let's just say you have your mission," she nodded at the briefcase. "And now," she held the hammer up. "I have mine."

"And what?" Spy and the others all pressed themselves to the wall as they made their way through the enemy base. "Iz that?"

"To keep you all alive," she replied. "Here," she handed him the watch, knife, and disguise kit. "You'll have more use for it than me." He stared at her a moment before putting on the new watch.

"You seem to have made it this far," Spy told her. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah," she stopped to look back at them. "But it's not a very good one. Oh shit!" she hushed them as they saw the BLU Heavy approaching.

"Hey," Sniper said as she grabbed his kukri.

"I'm gonna borrow this," she said and without waiting for them she hoped on part of the fence and then jumped. Sonny used the rocket launcher as she jumped. She had a moment of pure shock as she got used to it, and registered the shock from the weapon. No wonder Soldier only used it when he had to. She felt like she'd been punched right in the chest.

The Heavy turned in her direction but it didn't do him much good. Because thanks to the rocket launcher she flew past his head and swung on her way by. His head rolled on the ground as she smashed into a wall. She slid down it and took a second to get back up to her feet. "Ow," she swayed slightly. "Not doin' that again." Not like she could seeing as she was out of ammo for the rocket launcher. She tossed it aside.

She was startled by a shot and instinctively ducked. Good thing she did because she turned and saw the enemy Scout fall to his face. Well, what was left of it after being on the receiving end of a bullet. "On your feet son!" Soldier told her. She looked at them as Demoman helped her back up.

"Here," she handed the blade back to the Sniper. "Thanks."

"No problem mate," he wiped the blood off on his pant leg.

"Are you injured?" Medic asked her.

"No," she waved him off. "Use your thing on the others."

"I do not think that vill be much longer," Medic stated. All of them saw the red light fading in and out. Like the power source was going out. "It does not have much charge left."

"Now would be a good time to reveal your plan," Spy looked around.

"Scout," she turned to him. "Give me the briefcase." He took a moment but a nod from Spy of all people had him handing it over. She managed to strap it to her back.

"What now?" Engineer asked.

"Now," she checked how many shells she had left for the shot gun. "I draw them off. You lot run back to your base."

"You can't be," Scout started. "SONNY!" She bolted off in the opposite direction all the while yelling, "HEY! BLU rejects! Lookie what I got! I got the intel!" The BLUs were after their own stolen intelligence. Not necessarily the REDs. "I'll meet you all back at the base. Just go!"

She heavily doubted she'd see them again. Let alone make it back to their base. "After 'em!" she heard someone yell and she heard bullets hit the dirt around her as she dodged in and out of the fences. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna freaking die!" Screw the Administrator and what she wanted. As long as the REDs made it back to their base in one piece Sonny could live with that. "Yeah," she jumped over a rock to avoid a blast from a rocket. The blast still sent her flying and she smacked into another boulder. "I can live with that."


	11. No One Lives Forever

"Oh my God my f***ing hip!" she yelled getting back up. "I think I'm gonna vomit." She didn't allow herself time to rest as she kept on going. The BLUs were nearly up her ass and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep running. But she would if she had to. "CRAP!" she screamed as a shot hit her shoulder. She somehow managed to run behind a beam for cover.

Sonny looked and noticed she was bleeding. She reached up and tried to put some pressure on it. The bullet had gone clear through. "Jesus Christ on a freaking pogo stick!" She had to keep herself calm and tried to breathe. Her feet shifted in place like she wanted to run. "What am I gonna do?"

She looked around and tried to think of where she could go. She could only guess which way would be best. She'd gotten lost in the run for her life. Sonny peeked out but quickly ducked her head back behind the pillar. She'd seen the glint of metal off in the distance. It could only be the enemy sniper. "Shit," she muttered. What could she do? If she moved she was screwed.

She heard something and just glanced as far as she dared. To her left was the BLU Engineer. Yeep, the BLU respawn was still working. "F***." He set something down and began banging away on it. "I am so boned." If she moved she would probably be shot in the head. But if she stayed the BLU Engineer would eventually see her and _then_ she'd be shot.

She braced herself and readied her shotgun. She didn't have a lot of rounds left but if she was quick maybe she could blow the Engineer's head off before the Sniper took off her head. "No one lives forever," she told herself. She turned…

But stopped when she saw the Engineer's head explode. "What the hell?!" An explosion sounded in the general direction she thought the BLU Sniper was and dust flew everywhere.

"Wha are ya doin' just standin' here?" she was shocked when Scout ran up to her. "We gotta move!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "I told you to."

"Shut yer trap lad!" Demoman yelled as he shot a grenade up and exploded one of the BLUs. Scout let go of her when they rejoined the RED group huddled behind one of the rundown buildings.

"We never leave a soldier behind!" Soldier yelled at her as he beat the enemy Scout with it.

Sonny just looked at them. "You… Came back for me."

"Ve do not have all day," Medic held the syringe gun. "Zhey vill be here zoon!"

"Boy," Spy told her. "Give the intel to Pyro. It will only slow you down."

She let out a sigh but handed Pyro the case. She was somewhat thankful to get if off of her back. Sonny smirked and nodded. "Which way?"

"Mhru," Pyro nodded to the right.

"Ok." She shared a look with Soldier and they were the first ones to charge out. Scout was right behind them while the others were helping each other move along.

"Heads up!" Scout ran past a rock and smacked the enemy Pyro in the head with his bat.

"If you know what's good for ya, you will run!" Soldier yelled.

"Look out!" Sonny called out seeing the enemy Heavy and Medic.

"Behind ya!" Demoman called out. He used the last of his sticky bombs and while they missed it did cause the two BLUs to back up.

"Soldier!" Sonny yelled. He looked at her and she indicated the bridge. "How about we go flying?"

He seemed to take a moment to think about what she meant. Then a wide smirk came on his face. "Then you best hang on maggot!" He offered her his hand and she took it. The next moment he pulled her forward and she latched onto his back. "Attaaack!" he screamed as he used his bazooka to shoot them up into the air. They landed on the roof of the bridge and Sonny took only a second to regain her bearings. It wasn't nearly as bad as the last time.

"Forward!"

"Let's do it!" she added as they stormed forward. They made it to the end of the bridge and looked directly down at the two BLUs. Soldier and her shared a smirk as they both used their shot guns. The BLU's heads exploded and Soldier smacked her on the back. "That's the way private!"

They didn't have long to celebrate as a blue sticky bomb landed at their feet. Both of them dived off of the bridge before it exploded. "Ah," Sonny cried out landed hard on her shoulder. "Bitch!" Soldier didn't have a much better landing on the other side.

"Say goodbye lad," she looked up to see the enemy Demoman standing over her.

"Hey," the Demoman turned to see who said that and got a face full of wrench. Teeth went flying out of his skull and Pyro torched him as soon as he hit the dirt. He started screaming and Sonny saw him bolting off in an attempt to escape the flames. "He won't be comin' back. You alright pardner?" He offered her a hand up and she took it. She noted how he was barely putting any weight on his left leg. But Pyro helped hold him up.

"Thanks for the save."

"We just gotta keep movin'." Pyro said something but she got it.

"You guys are out of ammo?"

"Pretty much," Engineer admitted.

"I've only got a few shots left," she looked at her own ammo.

"Better than nothin'." They all bolted to regroup and kept moving. They were technically back on their side with their base right there but that didn't mean they were safe.

All of them stayed on alert as they made their way to the side door. It was less likely they'd run into anyone there and closer to the armory. The sooner they all reloaded the better. Except for Sonny's shotgun the rest of them only had a few bullets left and the medi gun was all but dead. "Incoming!" Heavy shouted and they all turned. Just in time to see a rocket come flying at them.

"Go!" Scout yelled. They all scattered to avoid the fire.

"It's the Soldier and Pyro!" Sonny saw who it was at the end of the hall.

"That's freakin' great," Scout said as he crouched next to her. "Heavy! How many bullets ya got left?"

"Enough for them!" the big man smirked and turned on his gun. He aimed it at the end of the hall and used the last of his ammo on the two. But not before the other Soldier got off one last rocket.

"Get down!" Medic somehow managed to pull the larger man back. The others scrambled and were somewhat thrown about by the force of the blast. Sonny and Scout were both sent flying and when they landed her head was spinning. Not to mention there was a terrible ringing in her ears.

"Oh," the ringing finally stopped and she heard Scout groaning somewhere off to her right.

"Well," a cocky voice said. She looked up and saw the BLU Scout smirking down at her. "Lookie what I found," he raised his bat up. "What you lookin' at?" he asked bringing the bat down. She barely moved her head in time. "Not fast enough!" he told her and he only missed her by two seconds as she attempted to roll away.

"Too slow," she told him and pulled out her shot gun.

"You…" he started but was cut off as she blew his head off. She checked her gun. "Shit," she said. She was out. Which meant all she had left was her hammer. Before she could steal his weapon the enemy Scout vanished in what she assumed was a connection to his respawn. "Scout," she looked over at him. He was still on the floor somewhat groaning. "Get up man," she wobbled to her feet.

"Sonny?" he looked up at her when she stood over him. "Wha happened?"

"We faced a rocket and lived," she held out her hand. He took it and she used her own bodyweight to help him up.

"Where are the oders?"

"Come," they turned and saw Spy standing in the doorway. "This way." They both ran after him and stopped in the hallway.

"Where the hell you been?" Scout asked peeking around a corner.

"Doing my job," Spy replied. Sonny was thankful a second later she had good reflexes. She saw Spy pull out a knife and just as he went to stab Scout she knocked the man out of the way.

"What the actual hell?!" Sonny yelled out. In front of them now stood a BLU Spy.

"That Spy ain't one of us!" Scout yelled. He went to punch the other man but got kicked in the stomach. He was sent flying back and Sonny heard him yell out in pain when he hit the floor. He cradled his left arm. Sonny grabbed her hammer and faced the BLU. Only to be horrified when he cloaked and all but disappeared right in front of her. She frantically looked around hoping to see the faint outline Spy had told her would be there if someone were to cloak.

"Got ya!" she yelled and swung. She only caught the corner of his arm but he uncloaked and took a jab at her. She wasn't fast enough and got slashed across her face. The blade barley missed her eyes. "Gah!" she swung out blindly as blood blocked her vision. She didn't connect with anything but felt it when the butt of a gun smacked her across the face. "AW! F*** me hard with a pineapple!" she cried out hitting the floor.

"Sonny!" she heard Scout call out.

"This is the end of the line for you," the BLU said. What was worse was that she couldn't see anything! She frantically tried to use her sleeve to wipe the blood away.

"Funny," she startled when she heard a familiar voice. "I could say the same for you." There was then a cry of pain and the 'thump' of a body falling in front of her. She went to grab whoever it was that lightly grabbed her arm.

"Easy," the voice said. "It is I petit homme."

"Spy?"

"Yes," she allowed him to grab her arm and help her stand up. "I see you ran into some trouble." She couldn't see much but could make out blurry shapes as she heard Scout regain his feet.

"No duh," Scout grunted out. "Ya alright Sonny?"

"Yeah," she tasted blood from being hit but at least she wasn't dead. "But I can't see anything."

She felt Spy grab her face. "It is only a flesh wound." Then she felt something on her face, a type of cloth. "Hold still." She was surprised when the blood disappeared and she could see again. "Zhere," Spy told her. He was holding what might've been a handkerchief. Blood started to pour into her eyes again but he wrapped the thing around her head like a makeshift band aid. "It will do for now."

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"Prego," he replied.

"Vound them!" they turned and saw the others come into the room.

"Good to see you're all still alive," Demoman told them.

"Mrh mru," Pyro added.

"What happened to you?" Engineer noted Sonny's head.

"I'll tell ya later," she said. "Come on," she noted. "Let's get you guys some ammo."

~*~

Shortly.

Oddly enough they didn't encounter anyone else from the BLU team on their way to the armory. Sonny stayed at the head of the pack and motioned for them to hang back a second while she looked in one of the longer hallways leading to the armory. "Freaking bitch!" she yelled. "There's a BLU sentry there," she noted. "Anyone got any ammo left?" They all looked at each other. "Soldier?"

"I'm out," he said.

"Demo?"

"Used the last of me grenades and bombs gettin' here."

"I got a few bullets," Sniper spoke up. "But I'd need a clear shot."

"And how do you propose that?" Spy questioned.

"I'll draw its attention," she said. They looked at her. "It's not after me. I'm not wearing any red."

"But mate," Sniper stated. "If yer wrong…"

"Trust me," she countered. "This type of thing happened earlier. I'll take care of it."

"Alright," he said. "But I'll cover ya."

"Ok," she held her hammer and hoped she was right. She stood out in the hall and charged the machine. It moved to her on its swivel but like she thought it didn't seem to 'see' her as it kept pivoting. "Ah!" she yelled and smashed into it. She had to smack it twice but it crumbled to the floor.

"Good on ya!"

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

"Good vork!" she heard all of them from down the hallway.

"Come on!" she called. "We don't have all day." They bolted and within a minute were nearly there.

"Mission ends in sixty seconds." Sonny and the others slightly jumped at the Administrator's voice. Sonny couldn't recall hearing it the entire time she was running around. Although that didn't mean much seeing as she could've just been tuning everything else out.

"Nearly there," Scout said.

"Few more seconds and were home free!" Demoman cheered.

Shots rang out and they all ducked as they turned. Sonny saw another sentry and ran at it without thinking. She was on it in a few seconds and beat it to pieces. "AH!" she heard down the hall.

"Ya alright mate?" Sniper asked.

"I'll live," Medic held a hand over his shoulder.

"You…" Sonny started but was cut off as she saw a shadow behind her.

"DIE!" she fell backward and avoided the wrench to her head. The BLU Engineer pulled out his shotgun but in the next second it was ripped out of his hands. They both looked up to see Heavy standing there.

"That," Heavy said sneering down at the BLU, "was big mistake." He then pummeled the man and it only took three punches for Sonny to see brain matter go flying everywhere.

"Ah," Sonny let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"You good Sonny?" Scout and the others joined them. He helped her up.

"Mission ends in thirty seconds."

"Yeah."

"It seems our time is nearly up," Spy noted. "It will run out before we reach the armory."

"That's a good thing right?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, we will have completed our objective," he noted the BLU briefcase. "We still have our intelligence and more importantly… We survived."

"Thanks to Sonny here," Scout lightly punched her shoulder. It was gentle but it sent a twinge of pain through her all the same.

"No problem."

"Thanks pardner," Engineer told her. "We might not be here if it wasn't for you."

"Mhrm mrph!" Pyro added.

"Thanks."

"Ya did good mate," Sniper said.

"Little man proved worth today," Heavy smiled at her.

"Aye lad," Demo added. "We owe ya one."

"You really don't," she said.

"Yes, kleiner," Medic spoke up. "Ve do."

"Mission ends in ten seconds."

"You deserve a metal!" Soldier shouted.

"I'm just glad I could help." She was surprised to see the others turned to Spy. He smoked like usual but looked at her. This time without the indifferent sneer she was used to seeing on his face.

"You did well," he finally said.

"Five."

"Thank…"

She was cut off as a single shot rang through the air.


	12. Victory

All of them scrambled after hearing the shot. "Bloody bludger!" Sniper aimed and fired in the direction the shot had come from. "I got 'em," he told the others looking through his scope.

"That answers where the BLU sniper was," Spy fixed his suit. "Everyone alright?"

"Four."

They all checked themselves. "I'm good."

"I am vine."

"Missed me."

"Didn't hit me."

"Musta been a crap shot."

"Three."

"Mrhp."

"I am not hit."

"Man," Scout started. "We got luck…" He trailed off looking at Sonny. "Oh my God!"

"Two."

The others looked startled at what had Scout sounding so panicked. Sonny stood there as if in shock. One hand went to her stomach, where blood was starting to pour out of. She didn't say anything but looked at them with blank eyes as her hand came away covered in blood. "SONNY!" Scout managed to catch her as she fell to the floor.

" _One._ "

"Guys? I don't feel so hot."

"Victory," the Administrator announced.

"Medic!" Scout turned to the man. The others huddled around looking on in various stages of anger, panic, and perhaps confusion and horror. The enemy sniper had managed to hit the only person in their group who wasn't wearing red. Medic pushed his way past all of them to look at her. Sonny just sort of stared up at the ceiling.

"Not gonna lie," she grunted out. "This hurts like a _bitch_."

"Let me zee," he moved her hands aside to look at the wound. "Schweinhund!" he swore.

"Use your gun!" Scout nearly shouted at him. Medic held up the gun and the red light started to go toward Sonny, but cut out halfway there. He tried again and even banged it before he swore in German and threw it to the floor.

"It iz dead!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't ya have another one Doc?" Engineer spoke up.

"Yes!" He placed his hands on her wound. "In my office."

"I'll go get it," Scout offered.

"No," Medic said. "He'd bleed out before you got back. Ve vill go there. Run ahead, turn it on. Have it ready," he ordered. Scout took a second to give Sonny a reassuring nod, and switch with Spy so that he could hold her up, before he took off in the direction of Medic's rooms. "Zomeone vill have to carry him vhile I keep the pressure."

"I have him," Spy said and Sonny was somewhat surprised when the wiry man picked her up with little trouble.

"Zhen move!" Medic yelled and they began running down the hallway. Sonny's head was beginning to spin at this point but she managed to see the other's faces as they passed them. Sonny felt her eyes starting to drift shut and she suddenly felt very very tired. "NO!" Medic practically screamed at her. "You must ztay awake, kleiner! Do not vall asleep."

"Ok, Doc," she managed to get out. "How far?"

"Not zhat far," his voice sounded strained and she briefly wondered if the wounds he sustained were bothering him. "Talk to him," Medic told Spy. "Keep him focused."

"What do you want me to say?" Spy seemed, for once, at a loss.

"Anything! Just keep him awake."

Sonny noted how things were starting to get blurry. The only thing she could focus on was their faces. Maybe because they were so close to hers. "Your name," the Spy said, he didn't sound very out of breath for someone running at what might've been their full speed.

"Dammit!" Medic swore as they turned a corner. "I lost it…" His hands moved a bit and Sonny let out a pained gasp as he readjusted himself. "I have it!" They began running again. "Zorry, kleiner," he told her.

"S'right."

"Your name," Spy spoke up and got her attention.

"Wha 'bout it?" Why was it suddenly so hard to get words out?

"Do you believe it to be Sonny?" he inquired.

"Haha," she lightly laughed. It really shouldn't have been that funny but right now she thought those simple words were hilarious. He looked in confusion so she explained. "First time you said… My name."

"I got it Doc!" they heard Scout and he came to meet them in the hall.

"Good."

Her eyes started to close again and this time she didn't want to fight them. "SONNY!" she was surprised when Spy literally yelled at her. "Now is not the time to fall asleep."

"Tired…"

"You cannot give up now," he said. "Not after all you've done."

"Vhen ve get in zhere put him on the table," Medic ordered.

Breathing became a lot harder and now she couldn't even make out their faces. "We are almost there," she could hear Spy. But it was like his voice was muffled, like she was hearing him through a wall. She wanted to say that she was just so _tired_. If they'd just let her close her eyes for a second. She opened her mouth but the words failed her.

They burst through the doors and Sonny felt herself being moved around. Her eyesight was no longer good enough to see how Medic was scrambling to get his medi gun or how worried Scout looked. Spy was trying to talk to her but she couldn't hear him anymore. Oddly enough it was like she was watching this from outside of herself like it was all happening to another person.

She wanted to tell them it was alright. Even if the medi gun couldn't save her she'd be fine with it. She knew the risks the moment she decided to go help them. Sonny's eyes drifted shut and her world went black. None of this was their fault and she wasn't mad at them. If she was angry at anyone it would be that cocky Administrator. She gave orders with no regard to others.

Not like Sonny could do anything about that now. She felt at peace with herself. As if nothing she'd been worried about the past week had mattered. Her name was Sonny, as far as she knew. And she'd lived a good life. Yeah, she couldn't recall anything past the last few days but she was strangely ok with that. Those past few days had been eventful and she'd done more in that short time than some could say about their entire existence.

Somewhere, off in the distance she thought she heard voices. She couldn't overtly tell seeing as they sounded miles away. There was also a faint warm sensation, like she was being hugged. Sonny didn't know much about herself personally but right at that second she was content with who she was. More importantly, she didn't regret her decision.

She hadn't known any of those men that long but she liked them. In her situation they were the closest things to friends she had. Even Spy who wasn't that big of an asshole after all. They were all unique and cool in their own ways. They deserved to keep on going. She only wished she could've been around to see it just a bit longer.

"Sonny," a strange voice called out. She turned and found herself blinded by light.


	13. Give Me a Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just wanted to let you all know that while I have a few ideas for Sonny I am willing to hear you guys out. If you have an idea you might want to see let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.**
> 
> **I know there's a lot of great fan made videos out there for TF2 and I might include Sonny in a few but I am open to suggestions.**

Images flashed before her. There was one where someone who looked exactly like her was standing in the desert. It faded almost as soon as it had formed. It was replaced with an image of her leaning against the Sniper's van and she looked like she was laughing. Then she found herself seeing an image of her beating someone's head in with a hammer.

The following image was one of her on top of what might've been a train. It was soon overtaken by an image of her snuggling up to someone as she was held in his arms. Was that the Sniper? The next one was of her landing on top of a BLU sentry. The shocking part was that she had been wearing _red_.

Another series of images kept coming and going but she couldn't make much of them out. She saw a flash of two old men, one in red and the other in blue. There was a flash of the color grey and it was replaced with the color purple. The rest was a jumbled mess and it hurt her to actually try and focus in on it.

"Sonny," she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Sonny, vake up."

The images seemed to disappear and fade altogether. Until there was only one left. It was a blurry image, like it was old and fading away. It was of an old woman, with a friendly looking face and soft eyes. Grey hair covered her head and a smile lit up her entire expression. Sonny felt like she somehow knew that woman… But how? And from where?

"SONNY!"

~*~

"GAH!" she sucked in a deep breath. She grabbed at her chest out of instinct and couldn't help but look around in shock.

"Easy, kleiner," Medic was by her side in a second gently grabbing her hands. He stilled them and kept her from thrashing about like she felt like doing. "Easy," he repeated and she was able to focus in on him. "Zhere," he patted one of her hands. "You are alright now."

"Med…"

"Calm yourself," he assured her. "Here," he briefly let go of her to grab a glass of water. "Zhis will help you." Now that he mentioned it she was parched. He helped her hold the cup but she downed it in only a few seconds. When she was done he took the cup away from her. She made to sit up but he put a hand on her shoulder. "Take your time," he said.

"What…" She took a moment to compose her voice. It sounded scratchy but at least she was able to talk now. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being shot in the stomach," she looked down and noted how she didn't feel any pain coming from there. She also noticed something else very quickly. She was wearing different clothes which meant someone had to have changed her while she was sleeping. She looked up at Medic with frantic eyes and he must've known what she was thinking about.

"Bleiben sie ruhig," he said in a soothing voice. "I am the only one to have seen you. I had to check for more injuries but I made zure the others were outside in the hall." He fixed his glasses before he continued. "Vhy did you not tell us, kleiner?" he asked. There was no accusation in his voice or anger. Only curiosity.

"It…" She took a second to collect her thoughts. "Was just easier for you guys to think I was a man. Plus, none of you thought I was a woman." It might've been her imagination but he seemed embarrassed by her last statement.

"I… Apologize vor zhat," he said not making eye contact with her. He was embarrassed!

"You didn't know," she waved it off. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"No," he stated. "Not unless you vant me to, doctor patient privilege." He gave her a smile at that.

"Thanks," she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"You zaid the last zhing you remember was being shot?" he pressed.

"Yeah," she replied. "I remember being shot. You kept pressure on my wound and Spy carried me here. I know we came into this room," she looked around. Instead of being on a table she was in some sort of patient bed. A sheet was all that separated it from the operating room. "But after that things get sort of confusing. I don't remember much."

"I do not blame you," he stated. "You lost most of your blood by the time we got you here. And between you and me," he leaned in and she listened carefully. "You were dead on the table for two minutes."

"I was?" She'd actually died?

"Your heart stopped," he stated like it was an everyday thing. Maybe it was considering his position and where he worked. "The medi gun healed you and zhen your heart ztarted again."

"Well that's good. Oh, and thank you Medic. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome and I zhould thank you as vell. Vithout you ve vould not have made it back here." They turned when they heard a commotion out in the hallway. "Dummkopf's," he muttered and rubbed his temples. "I told zhem to keep it down."

"By the way," she thought about it. "How is everyone else? And you! You were hurt too."

"Ve are all fine," he informed her. "Our injuries vere not as serious as yours. You have been asleep for an entire day."

"Really?" Another thought occurred to her. "Did you guys have to fight today? Did you get your respawn working again? Did…"

"Do not rile yourself up," he gently patted her shoulder. "Everything is alright. No, ve did not have to vight today. In fact, the Administrator gave us the next vew days off. And yes, Engineer vound the problem and now respawn is vorking just fine."

"Thank God," she breathed. "No offense but I'd rather not have a repeat of the other day."

"Us too." He looked up when the noise outside seemed to get louder. He let out an irritated sigh. "I svear. I'm going to rip out zhere eyes for this!"

"What are they doing out there?" she asked.

"Vaiting to see you of course."

"What? Me?"

"Yes," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Zhey vere all vorried about you. Mainly, vhen you did not immediately vake up." He took a moment to fix the blanket around her, though she thought it was more for his benefit than hers. "Now zhat you are awake I do not zhink I can keep zhem out much longer. Are you up for zome visitors?"

"Yeah," she leaned up and fixed the big jacket around her. That, along with the blanket, would keep them from seeing a few things.

"I vill make zure zhey keep zhis short," he told her. "You need to rest."

Sonny sat tight as he went out the main door. He was only out there a few seconds before Scout came bursting into the room. "Sonny!" he skidded across the floor and came to a standstill right next to her bed.

"Damn, Scout," she chuckled. "Don't pull a muscle." The next moment the others came pouring into the room and she saw Medic threatening them and telling them to keep it down.

"Mphru!" Pyro bolted over and hugged her.

"Missed you too pal," she patted his arm. "Can't breathe."

"Vhat did I just say?!" Medic pried him off of her.

"Nice to see you up," Engineer told her. He was holding something. "Here," he handed it to her. It was a plate with a giant piece of chocolate cake on it! "Pyro made that for ya pardner."

"Aw, thanks Pyro," she said.

"Man," Scout groaned. "Why don't I ever get cake when I'm shot?"

"Because you do not permanently die vrom it," Medic spoke up. There was a tense moment of silence and Sonny hated it.

"Doesn't matter," she stated. "I'm back now and you can have my cake if you want it."

"Nah," he actually blushed as she tried to hand him the plate. He gently pushed it back. "You need it more than me. 'Sides, I think Pyro would roast me if I took it."

"Took you long enough to wake up private!" Soldier yelled. Medic gave him a glare and he seemed to try and take it down. Maybe in his head he did but what he said next would still be considered yelling from anyone else. "You will get your can out of bed and drop and give me twenty!" Medic actually face palmed at that.

"I'll do that as soon as my arms stop feeling like weights," she told him.

"Little man has to build up strength," Heavy said. "Show others one bullet cannot stop you."

"It didn't," she humored him.

"Here lad," Demoman handed her a bottle. It was one of the ones he drank all of the time. "That'll take the edge off."

"I'll be taking zhat," Medic took it off of her.

"What are ye doin'?!"

"Thanks, Demo," she said. "But I don't think Medic wants me drinking right now. Maybe once I'm better. So, I heard you guys have some days off? That's good."

"Oddest thing," Sniper stated leaning against the wall. "The Administrator didn't say a thing 'bout you bein' with us. Or that we tried keepin' you a secret. She just said we had the next couple a days off." He fixed his hat. "Thanks for that mate. We owe ya, for more than that."

There was a silence that shrouded the room. It was broken by Spy of all people. Sonny wondered if he'd been cloaked seeing as she hadn't noticed him enter the room. "Yes," he spoke up. She briefly wondered if she'd ever see him without a cigar. He always seemed to be holding one or had one in his mouth. "For being inexperienced you did well out there. It could have ended far worse than you receiving a bullet in your stomach."

"Ya got a point here?" Scout questioned.

"Sounds more like a bloody insult than a complement," Sniper added. The others seemed to be eyeing Spy like they were waiting for him to say something wrong.

"Thank you Spy," they all looked at her in surprise. "For carrying my ass all the way here."

"You are welcome," he fixed his tie. "It was not hard," he went on. "You veigh next to nothing." She knew he was being somewhat nice there and she just smiled. "And…" He stopped for a second and took a long drag. He took his time and she wondered if he was going to continue. "Vithout you we would not have been victorious. You have my appreciation."

Sonny tried to keep her smile somewhat under control. The others wore smirks they weren't even trying to hide. She was sure to imprint this moment. As corny as it was she wanted to remember it forever. "Ahem," they were interrupted by another voice. They all turned and Sonny saw a woman in purple with glasses standing there.

"Miss Pauling!" Scout called out. "Uh, what are ya doin' here?" He sounded really excited to see her. And Sonny guessed he might've even liked her by the way he looked at her.

"Scout," she said seeming to brush off his enthusiasm. "Gentlemen," she turned to the others. "I'm afraid this isn't a social visit. I'm here on business."

"What would that be?" Spy inquired.

She walked right past them and they parted to let her through. She stopped at the side of Sonny's bed. "Are you Sonny?"

"Yes," she answered. The woman didn't seem threatening, at least that wasn't the vibe she was getting, but she also seemed very professional.

"Good, then I need you to get dressed and come with me. As soon as possible."

"What's all this about?" Engineer asked. The others seemed just as on edge about something. Did this woman really have that much pull? She didn't sound like the other woman on the speakers.

"The Administrator wishes to meet you," Pauling told her. Looks of horror flashed across the other's faces. Sonny could only guess what type of woman this 'Administrator' was. If she freaked these guys out and they worked for her this couldn't end well. The fact she wanted to meet Sonny in person was sending up all sorts of red flags.

"Well then," Sonny shifted in the bed. "Give me a minute to put on some pants."


	14. A Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not gonna lie, it is really hard to keep Miss Pauling and the Administrator in character.**

Medic ushered everyone out as Sonny put on some clean clothes. They were all waiting outside the door when she stepped out. "You must understand," Medic was trying to reason with Pauling. "Sonny is in no condition to…"

"It's not up to me," she fixed her glasses. "I have my orders. Now," she turned and saw Sonny standing there. "Come with me please."

"Ok."

"Wait, Sonny," Scout and the others followed after them down the hall. "Ya don't havta do dis."

"I don't think I really have a choice here," she replied. She felt somewhat lightheaded but not enough that it was causing any problems. "Something tells me this Administrator won't ignore the fact I'm here. And I don't think I can refuse now."

"There has to be somethin'," Engie started and Pyro nodded and added something of his own.

"No," she said. "You guys have already done too much for me. I don't want you getting in trouble." They walked down a few of the hallways and made their way to the front doors.

"Listen lad," Demo started. "Afore you go ya need to hear this."

"What?"

"The Administrator is a very… Controlling woman," Spy spoke up. "You vill have to watch your step."

"I got it," she replied. They made their way outside and she noticed a car waiting there. Miss Pauling went to the driver's door.

"I'll give you a minute."

Sonny turned back to face the others. They all looked defeated. They hadn't even looked like that when she'd found them in the BLU base. "Guys," she began. "It's alright. I know she could have me killed." She thought back to the way the Administrator spoke on the speakers. Her tone and word choice made Sonny consider who this woman was. "But I don't think that's the case here." Why would she go to all the trouble of meeting Sonny if she was just going to kill her?

None of them spoke. They probably thought this was the last time they'd ever see her again. "Hey," she smiled. "If this is the last time I ever see you guys I just want to say thanks. It's been a wild ride."

"Little man will be back," Heavy was the first to say.

"As your physician," Medic started. "I order you to return in the zame ztate of health you leave in."

"Sure thing, Doc," she said.

"Just keep yer head down," Sniper spoke up. "You'll be fine mate."

"Enough of this!" Soldier barked. "We don't have all day to be standing around like ladies. If you're going, then go private!" She went to turn but he went on. "But you had better report back here at o eight hundred hours!"

"Time to go," Pauling spoke up. Sonny turned to them and didn't really know what else to say. So she just gave them a small wave and got in the car.

~*~

Shortly.

They drove to a nearby train station and it only took about twenty minutes. They drove in silence and once they got there Miss Pauling led her into one of the carts. "You don't seem very surprised to be here," she saw an older looking stern woman sitting in a chair. She wore purple like Miss Pauling but had black hair with a grey stripe in the center. She was smoking in a way that reminded her of Spy. The way the woman held the cigarette was like she never put one down.

"I'm not," Sonny replied.

"Sit," the Administrator indicated a seat in front of her. Sonny sat down and noticed an ashtray full of cigarette butts on the table. "Tell me, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know very well what. You risked your life for those men. I want to know why. You hardly know them and we both know you could have stayed in that armory."

"I could have," Sonny admitted. "But the way I see it… I didn't have anything to lose. I don't know who I am or if I have anyone out there. I'm sure you know that too."

"I do."

"Then, other than my life what did I have to lose? And it's not like I even have much of a life at the moment. Besides, Administrator," she looked right in the woman's eye. "We both know that if they had died you would have killed me to keep those nifty weapons a secret. In fact, I have a question for you. Why are you keeping me alive?" If this woman was as powerful and as strict as the others went on about then why would she tolerate Sonny's presence? She could see why the older woman would want to keep the REDs around. They were an efficient killing team but why her? She was just one amnesiac woman, possibly with no one out there who would miss her anyway.

The woman let out a dark chuckle. It was more rasping than anything and it was no doubt because of those cigarettes. "You have balls," she finally said. "I'll give you that. But remember they could easily get you killed. You _did_ die once; it wouldn't be hard to put you in the ground for good." She put out the cigarette and sure enough grabbed another. "Now that we understand each other I'll humor you and answer your question. I haven't killed you yet because I have another proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Sonny knew the outcome of this conversation could very well decide whether she'd leave this train breathing.

"A contract in fact," she looked at Miss Pauling who pulled a piece of paper off of the clipboard she was holding. She handed it to Sonny and she looked it over. When she was finished she looked up at the Administrator in surprise. "You'll find the contract settles everything. You're a smart woman. You understand all of your options, or lack thereof at this point in time."

"Yeah," Sonny admitted. It wasn't like she had a ton of choices. Even if she somehow managed to get out of the train alive where would she go? Who would take care of a woman, or hire her like the Administrator was offering to do, if she didn't even know her own name?

"You look like you have another question," the Administrator took a long drag. "I normally do not tolerate such things from my employees. I pay you to follow orders not to think."

"But I'm not your employee yet," Sonny countered. The Administrator just looked at her so Sonny pressed on. "Not that I don't appreciate the opportunity but I have to know. Why would you want to hire me?" She wasn't qualified like the others were. She'd gotten lucky in fighting the BLUs and under normal circumstances would be dead.

The older woman looked at her hard, like she wanted to say something but didn't. "Because I'm bored," was the simple answer. "You might be a novice but you held your own against the BLUs. Perhaps if I hired you we may win more often." She leaned in and Sonny wondered what all this woman had seen in her life. "And it may be _interesting_ to watch your unique fighting style in action. You'd be surprised how tiring it can be to watch the same men die every day."

"Hm," Sonny wondered if there was more to it that she wasn't understanding. But she knew things could go south if she pressed her luck. The Administrator didn't look like she would be willing to answer more questions. "Alright," Sonny said. "I'll sign."

"You made the wise choice," the Administrator stated. "Miss Pauling will take you from here and you'll be able to pick out all of your equipment and attire. If you're going to be a RED you'll have to show your respective colors." Sonny started to sign but the older woman stopped her. "Just a formality, but we need a last name. I don't care what you put down as long as it's something."

"It can always be changed later," Miss Pauling told her.

"Alright," Sonny thought a second. Then she signed and handed it over to the woman. The woman looked at the paper and a hideous smirk overtook her face.

"Welcome to the RED team, Sonny Nobody," the Administrator said.


	15. Meet the Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No, Scout and Sonny will not be getting together. They'll just be good friends like how she's friends with the Medic. Just wanted to let you guys know.**
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter isn't that long but it seemed fitting. Only one more chapter after this!**

Three days later.

The team wasn't sure what to think happened to Sonny. The Administrator wouldn't tell them anything and they didn't see Miss Pauling again to ask. It took two days for them to arrive at their base stationed in Badwater Basin. Scout, Medic, and Pyro seemed the most antsy about it. Mainly, because they were kept in the dark. Considering what type of woman the Administrator was all of the REDs could only consider the worst had happened and they'd never see the young man again. Not that the others weren't affected in any way. They were. They were just able to hide it better though they couldn't exactly blame their teammates. Perhaps they didn't even know they were doing it.

Scout didn't seem to talk as much, which was a red flag for the entire team seeing as they could rarely get him to shut up. He'd often go out on his own into the desert and toss his baseball around. Medic hauled up in his rooms even more and if the others managed to catch him to try and talk he seemed despondent. Like he was thinking about something else. Pyro… He just seemed to stay in a corner staring off into nothing. Engineer tried to cheer him up, even attempting to give him a lighter, but it didn't seem to work.

The others just tried to keep moreover to themselves. Telling themselves that they'd eventually get over it. They all knew the younger man didn't deserve to die, especially after having saved them like he had. But there wasn't much they could do about it. Maybe getting back to work would settle things down and they'd go back to normal. It wouldn't hurt to bash a few BLUs heads in to keep their minds occupied.

"What the hell is this?" Soldier was the first one into the base. The others looked. One of the first things you'd see if you came into the base were a few signs pointing at what was in which direction. For example, it might say Defense classes to the right and Support classes to the left. That way they would know where their rooms were and med bay. There were a few others like the respawn room and armory. They'd been in the base enough times to have memorized it, so they didn't even have to bother looking at the signs any more. This time they did look… And noticed a new sign had been added.

"Independent class," Engineer spoke. The sign was pointing to the left, the same way as the Support classes. "What in tarnation does that mean?"

"Gentlemen," the Administrator spoke overhead. "You will find a few renovations have been made to your base. This is in relation to a new class being added to the RED team. This class will act as offense, defense, and support depending upon the situation."

"A new class?" Medic inquired.

"There is only one individual joining your team. He should be arriving shortly."

"A new teammate?" Scout asked. "Man, like we need someone new."

"This maggot better follow orders!" Soldier said.

"Why do we need a new class?" Engineer inquired. "I thought we were doin' fine."

"Mnrgh," Pyro stated.

"This man best not be cry baby," Heavy cracked his knuckles.

"Just what we needed," Sniper let out a sigh. "Someone else runnin' round here."

"I think I need another drink," Demo chugged his liquor back.

"What a bother," Spy took out another cigar. "As if we need an amateur to slow us down."

"Damn," they all somewhat startled hearing a familiar voice. They turned and were shocked at what, or more importantly _who_ , they saw. "And here I thought you lot might actually miss me."

"SONNY!" Scout ran over to her first and actually hugged her. She was caught off guard for a moment and he seemed surprised at what he did as well. He let her go a second later and then lightly punched her in the arm. The others quickly joined them.

"Mate!" Sniper greeted. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"MHNP!" Pyro ran over and hugged her.

"Little man," Heavy added. "I said you would be back."

"It is good to see you again, kleiner," Medic smiled.

"It is good to see you still breathing maggot!"

"Thought we'd seen the last of you pardner."

"I dinnut see that one comin'," Demoman gave her a pat on the back.

"Wha are you doin' here?" Scout asked.

"What do you think numbnuts?" she punched him back. It was then they noticed what she was wearing. She had on red and black camo pants, a black baggy shirt with long red and black striped sleeves. She also had on matching tennis shoes and a bandana kept her hair out of her face. Strapped to her back was a sledgehammer, and on her belt was a shotgun and pistol.

"You are to be our new class?" Spy questioned.

"Yep."

"Gentlemen," the Administrator's voice broke them up. "Meet your new teammate the Rogue."

"You're?" Scout started and she nodded.

"I woulda got here sooner but I had to pick up a few things along the way." She thought back to how she'd picked out her outfit and weapons she'd be using. She'd also gotten to talk briefly to this Miss Pauling and she seemed like a decent enough woman. Pauling assured her that she and the Administrator would keep her true gender a secret. It didn't matter to them what she wanted to be called. There was also the matter of the RED bases having to go under some construction to accommodate her new class.

"That's freakin' sweet!" Scout cheered. "I thought I'd havta put up with some noob and here you come. How'd ya?"

"Keep from being dumped in a ditch somewhere and get hired by the Administrator even though I'm amnesiac and have no prior experience?" He and the others nodded. "Sorry, but I signed a contract and there's just somethings I'm not allowed to talk about."

"Rogue?" Spy inquired and changed the subject.

"I didn't come up with it. But basically it's like she said. I can help out whoever needs it on the battlefield and I'm not constrained to one class necessarily."

"Zhat vill be helpful on the battlefield," Medic said.

"Yeah, oh by the way Medic I was supposed to meet up with you and Engie here. You're supposed to hook me up to the respawn and you have to make it so you can ubercharge me. Whatever that is."

"Well howdy," Engineer fixed his hard hat. "I'll be sure to do that after Doc here fixes you up."

"Right zhis vay, kleiner," Medic headed toward his rooms. She followed right behind him.

"So, what's ubercharge? And what do you have to do to fix me up?"

"Don't worry Sonny!" Scout called after her. "It only hurts a lot!"

"Shut up Scout!" she gave him the finger as she and Medic continued on their way. The others just chuckled and headed off to their own rooms. They were all glad they didn't have to worry about this new class disrupting things. It seemed this 'Rogue' was going to fit right in.


	16. Epilogue: Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A special thanks to everyone following this! Remember I'm open for suggestions when it comes to possible plots you'd like to see with Sonny and the REDs.**
> 
> **I'll post here when the next story involving Sonny is up.**

"Mission begins in sixty seconds," the Administrator announced. All of the REDs double checked their weapons and ammo as they braced for the doors to open. It only took another second before they all bolted out the door. They ran as fast as they could to get to prime positions before the BLUs reached the bomb.

It didn't take long before they were all in position and waited for the BLU door to open and the fight to start. "Mission begins in thirty seconds."

"Leeeeet's do iiiiit!" Demo yelled and set his sticky bombs all around the blue bomb.

"Give 'em hell boys!" Soldier added and his rocket launcher rested on his shoulder. He stood to the right of the Demoman.

"Hide cowards!" Heavy readied his gun. It clicked around but didn't let out any bullets. Yet.

"Heil, us!" Medic cheered behind him.

"Sentry, goin' up," Engie banged the machine a few more times. It blinked a red light and started to scan the area for potential enemies. "Heeeeeeyaaah!"

"Let's waste 'em!" Scout ran back and forth as if anxious for the fighting to start.

"Khamaahh!" Pyro held his flamethrower over his head.

"Let's have a go at it," Sniper said from his spot uphill. He stood right next to a wooden pillar. Perfect distance to blow some heads open.

"Ahem..." Spy seemed to clear his throat as he prepared to cloak himself. The others looked over from where they were. They saw him nod toward their newest member standing only five feet ahead of him. Sonny was half hidden behind a crate and had her shotgun at the ready. Along with Scout she was the closest to the BLU door.

"Mission begins in ten seconds."

Sonny felt herself being watched and looked around at the others briefly. They all gave her reassuring smiles and some nods. "Ya got dis," Scout told her. This might not have been her first mission but it was her _first_ time being a RED. They all thought they should say something to the newest member of their team.

"At attention maggot!"

"Tear' em a new one lad!"

"Right behind you little man!"

"I am here for you, kamerad!" Medic assured her.

"Dispensers goin' right here pardner."

"I got your back, mate."

"Mrhu mph mun," Pyro added.

"You've done this before," Spy finished. "This time you are better armed and not alone."

"Five. Four."

Sonny let out a deep sigh. He was right; this wouldn't be her first time facing the BLUs. Only this time around she didn't have to necessarily worry about dying. Medic had put that thing on her heart so she could be ubercharged and while it had hurt the others had told her it would be worth it. Not to mention this time around Medic had a perfectly working medi gun and even if she did die Engie had hooked her up to respawn. So she'd be back after twelve seconds or so.

"Three. Two."

Scout cleared his throat and Sonny realized they wanted her to say something. She'd learned they'd all sort of taken to uttering some sort of battle cry before fighting. It helped their moral, but also helped psych up the other members of the team. She thought for only a moment before a wicked smile came to her face. She had the perfect one.

" _One_."

"GET WRECKED!" she yelled as she opened fire on the BLUs. They went flying, mostly in pieces, in all directions. Few of them managed to get out past the doors without being nearly obliterated. Sonny ran to another position as the BLU Scout opened fire on her.

She knew this would be considered insane to most people. She glanced around at the other REDs on the battlefield as they yelled threats at the BLUs and called out to one another. Bullets and bombs flew through the air and she knew if she stood still for more than a few seconds someone would blow her head off. She aimed and managed to blow the BLU Medic's head clean off.

"WOOHOO!" Scout cheered as he bashed the BLU Soldier with his bat. The BLU Demo was right behind him but he didn't get the chance to strike as a bullet went right through the center of his head.

Part of her knew she shouldn't be enjoying this. She didn't really like killing the BLUs but she also realized she reveled in the adrenaline of the situation. "Darn Spy's sappin' my Sentry!" she turned and took aim. She managed to hit the Spy disguised as Pyro in the back. He let out a cry of pain before Engie finished him off with his wrench. "Much obliged." All of this was bound to get the heart pumping.

She nodded and ducked before the enemy Sniper sliced her head off. Before she could grab her hammer or pistol she smirked seeing who was behind him. Before the BLU Sniper could bring his weapon down a knife was wedged deep into his back. "Thanks," she looked up at Spy.

"Not a problem," he took a second to brush blood off of his suit before he cloaked once more.

"They're moving the bloody bomb!" Demo warned. He tossed grenades and managed to blow up the enemy Heavy.

Sonny also realized that it wasn't just the action. It was the men around her. The same men she was willing to die for and they were willing to do the same for her. "Help!" she saw Medic was pinned down by the BLU Pyro. He was going after the doctor with an axe instead of his flamethrower.

"No ya don't!" she called and grabbed her hammer. They were her comrades and in this crazy life they were all she had. She dodged the BLU Engineer and charged the bomb. "Heads up!" she called. Scout turned and smirked at her. He put out his hands and she jumped right into them. He heaved her up and she landed firmly on the bomb.

She knew she wasn't invincible. The respawn could break down like it had previously and equipment like the medi gun could run out. Medic saw her coming and smiled regardless of the enemy in front of him. One day she was gonna die. One day all of her comrades… Her friends would die. They would all die at some point. She launched herself and let out a battel cry. The BLU Pyro turned as she swung her hammer around. But that day was not today.


	17. New Story is Up!

**I'm writing a small story involving Sonny. It's called "9 Times Sonny Took Care of the REDs, and 1 Time the Reverse Happened" if you want to check it out!**

**There's also another story I just got up which is a short alternate universe thing. It's called 'Birds of a Feather'.**


End file.
